Mortal Kombat vs The Boogeymen
by Big Freddy
Summary: When Freddy Krueger vows vengence against his enemies, he is approached by a strange necromancer with an evil proposal. Now the Forces of Light must combat an evil unlike anything they have ever faced in order to defeat this new Deadly Alliance.
1. Will's Nightmare

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .1. Will's Nightmare**

**(Set 1 year after the events of Freddy .vs. Jason and replacing the events of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe)**

Will Rollins laid sleeping in his apartment near the border of Springwood, the whole town itself held nothing but bad memories for him and his friends... many of which already

moved.

...

Ever since their final battle against Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees at camp Crystal Lake, Will and Lori had slowly drifted apart until one day she just left... she didn't even

leave a note, she just disappeared. Will had rung her father who just hung up on him as soon as Will mentioned either his or Lori's name, so after a while, he just forced

himself to forget about her, it killed him, but he managed... at least in his conscious mind┘ his subconscious was a different story.

Will slept peacefully for the first time in a long time, after all, being this close to Elm Street made him a tad uneasy, even though Freddy was dead, and as much as Will told

himself that every night before he went to sleep, the Springwood Slasher would always appear in flashes every time Will shut his eyes. "Memories... that's all they are, it's not

him! He's not back!" Will shouted to himself when his eyes sprung open. Will leant up and put his feet on the ground and placed his face into his hands, "Why can't I forget him...

why... why couldn't she?" Will's thoughts drifted back to Lori, he missed her so much. Just as Will began to feel drowsy the phone on his bedside table rang loudly which made Will

sit straight up and gasp in fright... after a second he calmed down and picked up the phone, "Hello?" he answered... after a few seconds of silence a familiar voice was heard on the

other line, "Hi Will, It's Lori", Will almost fainted right there┘ he hadn't heard anything from Lori in almost a year, and now out of the blue, here she was calling him.

"L...Lori? Is it really you?" Will asked, it's me Will... I'm so sorry about the way I left, I just needed to get away from everything, I hope you can forgive me", Will felt a small

tear roll down his cheek, but the feeling of love was soon replaced by terror when he suddenly heard Lori scream! "AHHHH WILLLL HELP!!! IT'S HIM!!" Lori screamed into the

receiver, screamed so loud Will dropped the phone and stared at it in horror as the pain stricken voice on the end grew louder. Lori's deafening screams of pain grew so loud

Will had to cover his ears, screaming as the sound started making his ears bleed, "NO!! NO HE ISN'T!!" Will screamed to no one in particular but himself, although he could

barley hear his own thoughts over Lori's screams, then suddenly the screaming ended and everything was silent... deafly silent. Will stood up slowly and removed his hands from his

ears, a small trail of blood stained his hands and both sides of his face, Will panted hard and sweat trickled down his face, he headed straight into the bathroom but suddenly

fell flat on his face when a hand reached out from under his bed and seized his foot! Will's head spun around and went into a state of pure horror as Lori crawled from

underneath Will's bed, slashes covering her face and body and blood oozing from her mouth! "You shit!! You let me die!! I'll kill you!!" She screamed, she crawled onto of Will

and wrapped her bloodied hands around his neck and started choking him viscously! *Will struggled to breath as he tried to pry the dead Lori's hands from his throat

"No...Lori...stop!" he spat out, but all he saw his evil in her dead eyes. His hand flew out and grasped his phone which he swung around and smacked it into Lori's face, making her

fall off and grasp her face in pain, Will sat up and backed away to the wall staring at Lori and breathing heavily┘ suddenly the dead Lori began to chuckle... in her own voice at

first but she suddenly began to sound deeper... more manlike, she then looked up slowly at Will still chuckling and Will saw half her face was torn off! And underneath Lori's

face┘ was the burnt flesh of Freddy Krueger! Suddenly Lori's chuckling turned into loud and wicked laughter in Freddy's maniacal voice and she began tearing the flesh from her

face and clothes away revealing more and more of Freddy underneath until only Freddy with his striped sweater and nightmarish claws remained. "No...we...we killed you!" Will

managed to say while shaking and almost crying in terror, Freddy just smiled in the shadows, "You cant kill an idea, bitch" he replied, then suddenly his claw stretched at and

went straight for Will's face! Will covered his eyes and screamed┘ but┘ nothing happened┘ Will hesitantly removed his hands from his face and saw nothing but his room, he looked

under his bed but nothing was there, he stood up, "It... it was just a dream" he said, not really believing a syllable of what he just said, "Just...a dream".

...

Meanwhile, in the fiery pits of Hell, Freddy Krueger stood triumphantly in the middle of the rocky and fiery moulds which now made up his home, "You said I'de have my full power

back, why couldn't I kill that bitch!? the dream demon said to the shadowy figure behind him, the figure stood towards Freddy, "That was a mere sample of what I offer, now, if you

continue to assist me in my mission, I am positive you will receive far more power from my allies as well Fredric" the bald man said, Freddy turned to face the man, "so... what do

I call you again?" he asked, the bald sorcerer smiled and replied, "My name is Quan Chi".


	2. House of the White Lotus

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .2. House of the White Lotus**

**(Freddy has met Quan Chi in Hell/ Netherrealm were the two plan revenge on all their enemies.)**

Sunset appears over the mountains as the temple of the White Lotus clan appears in glorious yellow light on the rocky slopes. Lui Kang, champion of Mortal Kombat stood in the center

of the battleground used to train new members of the White Lotus, he had been training this young girl for a year now, and she had shown great potential, with further instruction, she

could become a full fledge member. Lui Kang stepped forward to where the girl practiced her fight style, "That will do for a few today Lori" he said, Lori looked over to her instructor and

nodded, sweat dripping from here forehead. Lori had changed a lot in this past year, she originally came to this country to try to forget her blood stained past… the death of her

mother, the lies of her father, and most of al, to escape the constant nightmares about… him, but now she felt stronger, more in control of her life, she did miss Will… but she knew he

must have moved on by now… maybe even seeing someone, this thought made her sad and happy at the same time.

"Thank you master" Lori said as her fatigue took her and she dropped to her knees to finally relax after this long day, she wore a pink tank top with tight fitting black combat pants

and ninja style shoes, she had a red head band which kept her now long hair out of her face. Lui Kang knelt beside her, still wearing his classic black pants with red stripe down the

side of each leg and red hand band, "Lori, how have you been sleeping?" he asked, Instantly Lori looked up from the ground into the eyes of Lui Kang… she thought for a moment of

how to answer him, "Better… It's been hard, but I think I'm going to be alright" she said as Lui Kang stood up and offered her his hand to help her to stand. "That is good… As long as

you focus your mind and your body, this dream demon cannot harm you" said Lui Kang, they then turned and began to walk towards the temple, but then they stopped as a figure

began to approach them, at first Lui Kang stood in front of Lori to shield her, but he soon lowered his guard as the face of the man became clear, "Hey Lori, did Lui tell you about the

time he was almost stomped by Goro?" came the cocky voice of Johnny Cage, Lui Kang and Lori smiled as they came closer, "Hmm, Johnny Cage" said Lui Kang smiling, "I saw your new

film the other day 'Immortal Combat', would you like my honest opinion?", Johnny laughed, "No Lui, I beg you to lie to me", the two old friends slapped hands in a sign of friendship, "In

that case Johnny, it was a masterpiece".

...

Meanwhile, in Outworld, a fiery portal appeared in the throne room of the infamous tyrant, Shao Kahn, and out of it stepped Quan Chi followed closely by Freddy Krueger. The two

approached the emperor sitting on this throne, "Fredric, this is Shao Kahn" Quan Chi said as a huge man wearing a skull samurai helmet and a long red cape came down the small

staircase towards them, Freddy examined the man, "So, you must be the guy in charge" Freddy said, then another figure emerged from the shadows, "So he likes to think", he said,

the man was skinny and wore a red and gold robe, he had long black hair and a black beard, Shao Kahn growled at him, "Watch your tongue Shang Tsung!!" he yelled. Just then a

purple wormhole appeared in the middle of the room and out of it stepped a figure wearing a red, yellow and blue cloak, his eyes glowed green and his skin was ghost white, "Lord

Shinnok" Quan Chi said, bowing his head for a second. Shinnok stepped forward towards Freddy who held his ground, staring back at Shinnok, unmoving, "I have been waiting to meet

you Freddy Krueger" the fallen god said, Freddy laughed a little, "Charmed… now are we gonna do this or not? Quan Chi here said that you could scan my… 'chi or whatever, and use it

to summon some… reinforcements'" the dream demon responded, "Shinnok laughed himself, "Straight to business… I feel we are going to get along well" Shinnok raised his hand and

placed it on Freddy's shoulder, the god started to chant softly, the torches in the room burst into large fires and orange lights started to appear in the chamber, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi

and Shao Kahn looked around in amazement, after a few minutes of chanting louder, Shinnok let out a mighty howl and the lights blasted into radiance and blasted out of the room,

Shinnok and Freddy dropped to their knees panting… Shinnok looked up and smiled, "they are here".

...

Lui Kang, Johnny Cage and Lori continued to talk when something caught their eyes, two large beams of orange light heading straight for the dojo! "What the hell?!" Johnny cried and

they all ran back as the light struck the ground with a large explosive noise! When the smoke cleared, the three looked to see what had caused this explosion, and then they saw it…

or rather them... two huge men stood in the center of a small crater, one wore a blue jump suite and a pale white mask with brown scraggly hair, it was Michael Myers… the

Haddonfield, halloween serial killer, and the other had dead green skin and wore a torn gray jacket, dirty brown pants and a torn shirt that exposed holes in his chest, showing ribs

and blood, he also had on a dirty hockey mask covered in scratches, Lori froze in fear, recognizing him instantly… Jason Voorhees!


	3. Dojo Brawl

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .3. Dojo Brawl**

**(Lui Kang and Johnny Cage must protect everyone from Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers)**

Lui Kang and Johhny Cage stared in suprise at the two creatures that simply materialized before them. "Who are you?! What are you doing here!" Lui Kang shouted, but neither

responded, they merely stared blankly towards the three, Lui Kang turned around to see to Lori when he suddenly saw the look on her face as she satred back at the larger of the

two hulks, the one with the hockey mask. "Lori?" Lui Kang asked, Johnny turned around too, "What's wrong?" the movie star asked, Lori had a look of utter fear and disbelief as

she looked at Jason Voorhees, the murderous slasher of Crystal Lake. "He... But... Jason..." was all Lori could say, Lui Kangs eyes flew open, Lori had

told him much of both Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees, he span around to face Jason, "You will stay away from Lori, Jason Voorhees!" Lui Kang shouted, both Jason and Michael

seemed completely unafraid of the warriors threat, and began to advance on them.

Lui Kang needed no one to scream 'FIGHT!' and dashed towards Jason, leaping into the air and forming his signiture Bicycle Kick, kicking Jason's chest repeatedly driving the

zombie slowly backwards a few steps, then backflipping afterwards kicking Jason square in the chin and gracefully landing infront of him, a crunching sound rang throughout the

mountains as Jason's head pointed vertically up, everyone expected him to fall down dead, but he suprised all as he grasped his head and snapped it back into place!

Michael Myers ignored the battle between Lui Kang and Jason and continued to walk towards Johnny Cage and Lori, Johnny stood infront of Lori and glared at Michael who stopped

and tilted his head, seemingly examining Johnny, "Were'd you think your going asshole" Johnny said, without a word, Michael's hand shot out and grasped Johnny's throat, Cage

wheezed as he was easily lifted off the ground and hurled towards the small wall blocking the floor from the edge of the 450 foot drop! Johnny hit the wall putting a small crack

in it, "Grr!!" he rolled backwards and stood up just as Michael stomped over and through a huge punch which Johnny dodged and through a few of his own, each devasting blow

connected with Michael's gut which almsot felt like punching a wall, Michael who seemed unaffetced by the punches minus being pushed backwards took a masive swing which Johnny

just managed to dodge and roll out of the way, Cage then focused his energy and fired a green Shadow Ball from his hands which hit Michael in the back causing him to stumble

forward almost tripping over the wall and off the cliff, but he stopped himself and turned around walking angrily towards Johnny Cage.

Lui Kang flew backwards and crashed through the wall, landing on a tea table after being clobbered with a devastating right hook by Jason "Ahh!!" Lui cried out as he landed hard on his back, the Crystal Lake

killer stalked into the temple after him, smoke almost shooting in streams out of the holes in his mask, all Jason could hear was the voice of his psychotic mother in his head telling him to kill this man... he

deserved to be punished! Lui Kang rolled forward into a crouch and fired a ball of fire at Jason which hit him directly in the face, Jason stumbled backwards gripping his face, Lui Kang took this chance to run up

and jump to deliver a kick but Jason quickly grabbed his leg and slammed him against the floor hard! Lui let out another cry in pain as Jason lifted his foot to crush Lui Kang's skull beneath his boot, but Lui rolled

out of the way just in time and rolled into a hanstand, kicking Jason in the face with both feet and pushing himself across the ground, flipping upwards back on to his feet, he span around and readied himself

as Jason stomped towards him.

...

As the two warriors battled the two butchers, Lori shrank back into the corner of the temple, watching through the huge hole in the wall created by Jason punching Lui Kang,

she watched as her master and his best friend battled for their lives... and hers, she felt so useless.

...

Michael had now snapped a bamboo stick at the base from a support beam holding up the temple creating himself a knife, Michael approached Johnny and took swipe after swipe, most

missed Cage but the last one cut him across the chest, a small spray of blood stained the ground as Johhny Cage fell backwards gripping the wound, Lui Kang, who had his hands

full with Jason didn't see Johnny, Michael now lifted the make shift knife above his head to finish him when Lori ran over as fast as she could and jumped, kicking Michael

square in the back, The Shape stumbled a bit, giving Johnny time to roll backwards and use a deadly Shadow Kick which knocked Michael off his feet and face first on the ground,

"Time to go" Johnny yelled out, Lui Kang nodded as Jason took a large punch into the side of the temple wall were Lui Kang's head was only a mili second ago, with Jason's arm

wedged in the concrete, Lui Kang joined Lori and Johnny as they evacuated the temple of all other White Lotus members and made their way down the mountain road.

A small while later, Jason ripped his arm out of the wall and walked inside the temple with Michael Myers, they looked around for a bit before finding their way to the weapons

room, after a few moments, Michael emerged holding a large combat dagger, and Jason came out soon after with a massive machette, but this one, unlike his classic, was designed

to kill.


	4. The Planning Stage

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .4. The Planning Stage**

**(Both sides now discuss what they must do)**

Lui Kang, Johnny Cage, Lori and the few White Lotus students were now at the base of the mountain and it appeard Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers were not following them. "Lui

Kang held up his forearm in a sign for everyone to stop, the students began to sit down and Johnny Cage approached Lui Kang, "I've had a million and one fights in my life, but

usually when I punch my opponent, they atleast act hurt... those guys were like walking tanks" Cage said silently, Lori approached them, "Im so sorry... Jason must have...found

me somehow, and brought that other one with him... this is my fault" she looked down with a tear slowly rolling down her cheek, Lui Kang placed a compasenate hand on her

shoulder, "this is not your fault Lori... but I think I know whose fault it may be" he said, Johnny nodded, "Shoa Kahn... or even Shinnok" he said, Lui Kang nodded in agreement

then tapped his wrist communicator, "Sonya Blade... this is Lui Kang, do you read me?" it took a few seconds but a female voice replied on the other end, "I hear you Lui Kang,

and I beleive I know what this is about" Sonya replied.

...

An hour passed and suddenly Lui Kang and the others looked up to see Sonya's Special Forces airship slowly descending from the clouds, a small while later, it had touched down

and lowerd it's large mechanical doors, the White Lotus students started to climb inside and Sonya Blade in her tight white tube top, grey combat pants and berret walked out of

hoped out of the cockpit and walked up to Lui Kang, Johnny Cage and Lori, "It's been a long time Johnny" were her first words to the group, Johnny Cage smiled, "looking good

Sonya", he replied, Sonya then turned her attention to Lui Kang, "A few hours ago at Special Forces HQ, there was a strange energy distportian, then a huge flash of orange light

punched a hole in the cieling of the confrence room..." Sonya began, Lori's eyes flew open, it was the exact same story as when Jason and Michael appeard... could there be

more?!, "Was there a man? a man with a dirty brown hat and burnt skin?!" Lori asked with a sound of dread in her voice, Sonya looked confused at the younger girl, "No, no one

like that... but a man did appear from the light, an old man wearing some kind of prisoners outfit, he told us his name was Hannibal Lector... before killing one of our agents

with a meat cleaver... we have him in a containment cell now" Sonya finished, looking back at the group, "Something similar happened to us too... it seems these new warriors are

being summoned into this realm somehow" Lui Kang said, then a flash of light filled the sky and a voice boomed over the clouds, "It is worse that that I am afriad" the voice

said, startling everyone, then a bolt of lightning struck the ground a few yards infront of the Forces of Light and the mighty thunder god Raiden stepped out, clad in his

classic white suit with blue shoulder pads, cloth and knee pads, his large wicker hat covering his eyes. "Raiden!" Lui Kang shouted out, glad to see his mentor at this critical

time, Raiden joined the group with a look, not so glad, "My greetings to you all, but I am afraid what is happening now is indeed the work of Shinnok and his minions" Raiden

began. Raiden told the others all he knew at the time, about how this Freddy Krueger has allied himself with Shinnok and us3d his chi to summon these killers to not just

Earthrealm, but all other realms to, including Edenia, that part of the news made Lui Kang's eyes pop open, "Kitanna! we must go to Edenia to help her!" he said, "Yes, we must,

Sonya, do you still have the teleportation device at your headquaters?" Raiden asked, Sonya nodded, "Jax should be making the final repairs, i'll radio ahead to say we'll be

needing a trip to Edenia" Sonya opened her portable radio and pressed a few buttons, then everyone got onboard Sonya's aircraft and began take off procedures, within a few

minutes, they were airbourne and heading for Special Forces HQ.

...

Quan Chi and Shang Tsung peered out of the large window overlooking Outworld, they could se beams of orange light flying overhead, some landing, others vanishung, obviously

going to other realms, "It would seem your magic has worked Lord Shinnok", Shang Tsung said turning to face the fallen god. Freddy Krueger was a little dazed from the transfer

of his chi, but he quickly recovered, "Alright, now when do we start the slaughter?!" Freddy growled, a wicked cirl coming to his lips when he thought of the horror he would

soon spread throughout the world, "Soon enough Freddy, for now we must find a few of your fellow 'boogeymen' and recruit them to our cause" Shinnok replied, Quan Chi stepped

forward, "I will send my enforcer to scout the area" the necromancer said, then raiused his pale arm and created a firey portal, and out of it stepped Scorpion, the yellow and

black clad, undead ninja. "What is it you ask of me Quan Chi?" Scorpion asked, "Search the area, If you see any of these new warriors from Freddy's world, offer them their

hearts desire in return for their services in conquering Earthrealm" Quan Chi ordered, Scorpion started to ignite into flames as he began teleporting from the throne room, "It

shall be done" he said, then vanished, Shao Kahn sneered and turned to leave the room, "Your leaving Shao Kahn?" Shinnok asked without facing the emperor, Shao Kahn paused for a

moment, "Merley to get a better view... 'Lord' Shinnok" he replied, almost coughing on the word 'lord', and walked out.

...

Scorpion did not have to search for long, after teleporing to the outskirts of Outworld and searching for a mere twenty minutes, his undead eyes caught a glymps of something

strange, he approached the dark figure standing atop a rockface, the figure wore a black robe, his chest was slashed open and the wounds held together with hooks, his skin was

pale blue and his whole head was covered with long pins, the figure turned his head to eye Scorpion, "What manner of creature are you?" he asked, Scorpion stopped at the

rockface and looked up at him, "I am Scorpion, my master would request an audience with you" he replied, Pinhead sneered and began to slowly float down the rockface, landing

just infront of Scorpion, "I am not used to being shocked... yet when I suddenly vanished from my chambers and came to be here in the blink of an eye... I was indeed suprised,

you will tell me Scorpion, were am I?!" Pinheads tone became a little harder and Scorpion clenched his fists readying himself, just in case, "You are in Outworld, Lord Shinnok

used Freddy Krueger's chi to bring you and others like you here", at the mention of Freddy's name, Pinheads black eyes flew open, "Freddy Krueger is an escaped soul! and you

house him!!" Pinhead shouted angrily and then quickly put is hands to Scorpions chest and fired an invisible force of telekinetic enegy into Scorpion sending him flying

backwards crashing into another rockface, "GAHH!!" Scorpion cried... Pinhead approached the ruble, just then Scorpion punched the rocks away and jumped out of the pile glaring

angrily at Pinhead, "you will pay for that!! With your LIFE!!" the spectre yelled and pulled a fighter pose.


	5. Hell and Earth

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .5. Hell and Earth**

**(Battles take place in the Nethrrealm and on Earth... blood ensured)**

The aircraft approached a large mountainside with Special Forces HQ was located, it started to slow it's pace as it approached a set of large metallic doors which began opening

up, revealing the inside of the montain was a huge base, filled with computers and other high tech gear, and in the other end of the room, the large ring of the teleportation

device is clearly visible. Sonya began landing procedures and within a minute the craft was on the ground, Lui Kang, Johnny Cage, Lori and Sonya jumped out of the craft, Raiden

had not joined them, rather he had gone ahead to Edenia via his teleport to see what help he could be. The first thing everyone noticed was the room was empty, of everyone..

excpet the bloody body in the centre of the room! "Oh no!" Sonya cried, running towards the body... It's wasn't Jax, it was another black soldior, Sonya was relieved but

sickened at the same time, suddenly Jax appeared at the doorway with his machine gun drawn, "Freeze mother fuc... Sonya!?" Jax cried, Sonya looked back and stood up, "Jax!

what's going on here?!" Sonya yelled as Jax jogged over, Lui Kang and the others joined them, Jax wore a blackish greyish bodyplate with grey jeans, his metal arms gleamed, as

if just polished, "That Hannibal Lector guy broke out of his cell, the bastard picked his cell door with a plastic fork Sonya! he's smart" Just then Lori looked over and saw a

soldior leaning against the wall bleeding badly from his face, but he was alive, "Sonya look!" Lori shouted pointing to the soldior, Sonya and Jax ran over to the man, he barly

looked alive and his face was all sliced up, "God, how is he alive?, quickly Jax get a med unit!" Sonya yelled, Jax nodded and ran off, she then turned to Lui Kang, "you guys go

to Edenia, I have to help this man, and find Lector" Lui Kang nodded, "Come on!" he yelled to Johnny Cage and Lori who followed him to the portal which he began typing into, the

blue wormhole burst open and the three stepped inside, Sonya looked towards the portal as the three disappeard from sight, and it then shut, at that instant, the soldiors eyes

shot open and he seized Sonya's throat hard! Sonya choked and grabbed his hand as he used his free hand to reach up and start to peel his face away! revealing Hannibal Lector

underneath! "Well, hello Ms. Blade" he said smiling.

...

In Outworld, Pinhead fired a barrage of hooked chains from his sleeves that all flew at Scorpion, the spectre jumped and span in the air as all the chains wizzed past him, none

of them connecting, while spinning Scorpion fired a spear from his hand which flew through the chains and lodged in Pinhead's chest, "Gah!" the cenobite cried, Scorpion landed

easily, grasped the rope and yelled, "GET OVER HERE!!" before yanking on the rope, Pinhead flew though the air towards Scorpion, who jumped up and delivered a powerful

roundhouse kick to the side of Pinhead's face, the cenobite spun through the air and hit the ground hard, sliding a few feet before stopping himself and standing (fazing) to his

feet, Pinhead growled and fired more chains from his wrists towards Scorpion, the ninja began to dodged them again, but Pinhead yanked back on the chains and the tore backwards

catching Scorpion in the back, blue streaks of light glowed from the crevis's in Pinheads head that leaked into his eyes and he fired two blue beams from his eyes that hit the

airbourne Scorpion in the chest, tearing the hooks from his back and shooting him back to the ground, Scorpion that out a cry in pain but quickly rolled backwards to his feet,

but not soon enough, Pinhead appaeard from nowhere infront of Scorpion and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground with a single hand, "Your suffering will be

legendary!" Pinhead shouted, but Scorpion then yelled out and blasted a mouthful of fire, shattering his mask and hitting Pinhead in the face, the cenobite cried out and dropped

Scorpion, who then punched Pinhead several times, finishing with an uppercut that brough Pinhead to his back. The master of pain got back up quickly and the two hellspawns

stared eachother down for a while, Scorpion, now with just a skull head yelled out, "Do you want Freddy Krueger?" Pinhead's face remained emotionless, "Nobody escapes from me"

he bellowed, Scorpion lowerd his arms, "aid my masters, and I will personally deliver him to you, to do whatever you like with" the spectre said, Pinhead also lowerd his gaurd,

considering Scorpion's offer, "What is it your masters request?" he asked, Scorpion grinned a skeletal grin, "Come back to Shao Kahn's palace with me, and you may ask them

yourself... and I tell you now, you will not be disappointed" he said.

...

Back in Special Forces HQ, Jax came running through the door with a med kit, only to find to his horror that Sonya stood with a meat cleaver held to her throat by Hannibal,

wearing a soldiors uniform, his face dripping with another man's blood, "Major Jax... if you would be a gentleman and remove your weapon" said the cannabal, Jax growled and

dropped the med kit, then removing the machine gun from around his shoulder and throws it to the corner of the room, "Let her go Lector!" he yelled, ignoring him, Hannibal

turned his blood soaked face to Sonya's neck and whispered to her, "Do you have any children Ms. Blade?" Sonya growled, "Fuck you!" she snapped back, "No, not with breasts like

those, and a position such as yours, filling the shoes of a man, it's almost as if your trying to acheve something a man in your life failed to do, I'm going to guess, your

father prehaps or maybe a brother" Sonya became enraged and struggled aginst Hannibal, "Shut Up!" she screamed but Hannibal held on tight, "A brother... that would be it, dead I

assume, not cut out for the soldiers life?" Hannibal continued his tauntful profile. Jax gew angrier as he watched his best friend in mental agony, he looked at Lector who payed

no attention to him, Jax then lifted his metal fist and slammed the ground hard, Lector and Sonya both fell backwards, Sonya broke free and punched Hannibal hard in the face

causing him to roll backwards and off the edge of the cliff! Jax ran up to Sonya and helped her to her feet, "are you alright?" he asked, Sonya stood up herself, pulling her arm

away from Jax, "Im fine" she said coldly, Jax stood backwards, then walked to the cliff and peered down, Hannibal was nowhere to be seen, but the cliff had many slopes and

large 'islands' sticking out of it, so he would have most likely escaped. He looked back at Sonya who was holding back tears, "Sonya... " he started, "Just...don't Jax.. Im

fine, honestly" she answered, Jax paused but then noded, "Come on... we should get to Edenia" he said, Sonya noded back and they both walked to the portal and typed in the

address, then entered the wormhole.


	6. Raiden in Edenia

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .6. Raiden in Edenia**

**(When Raiden left the team he went to Edenia to help Kitanna...and she needs help)**

Raiden appeared in Edenia right after he explained all he knew to Lui Kang and his friends, the thunder god was desperate to get Kitanna out of harms way and with the Forces of

Light before anything happened, but it seemed he was too late. "By the elder gods!" Raiden cried out as he came closer to the Edenian palace that once was viewed as a beauty

umong all realms, now was a burning ruin, and the sounds of screams echoed from within and blood stained the green grass surrounding the palace. Raiden waisted no time and

teleported inside the palace, however the first thing he saw was not an Edenian gaurd, it was a pair of decaying zombies! the two ghouls looked straight at the thunder god

"Braaaaiiinssss" they murmed and then lunged at him, Raiden quickly dodged the zombie's attack and with a quick karate chop, sliced it's rotting head off it's shoulders, he then

spun around and fired a ball of lightning at the other zombie, disintergrating it instantly. Raiden started running up the spiralling stairs towards Kitanna's chambers as more

and more of the undead ghouls came at him and he dispatched them just as quickly.

...

Upstairs, Kitanna was having similar problems, two zombies, more powerful than the others had been in her chambers attacking her for almost an hour now, and although she held

them off, she was beginning to weaken, "When we're done with you babe, were gonna eat your brains with chopsticks, to make it last" said the pink haired female zombie named

Trash, she wore nothing but purple stockings up to her knees, the other zombie was also female, excpet her skin was normal, and she had what appeared to be shards of metal

sticking out of the skin on her face and shoulders, her name was Julie, "I dont want to hurt you but... Im so hungry.." Julie said. Kitanna looked between the two undead women

circling her... if she was going to strike, now was the time, she readied herself to attack... Just then the door to the room blasted open and a cloud of smoke filled the area,

the three women jumped in shock and peered into the smoke and dust and saw the shaodw of a man, then the shadow blasted a bolt of lightning that hit Trash straight in the chest,

she let out a howl and was blasted straight out of the large window behind her, she fell multiple stories before splatting head first onto the hard pavement below, the contents

of her head staining the ground. Julie was about to charge at the man in the smoke when Kitanna, taking advantage of the situation, pulled her two steel razor edged fans out and

with a quickl slash, sliced Julie's head clean off her shoulders, blood fountained from her neck before her body fell lifelessly to the ground.

Raiden approached Kitanna who bowed her head slightly in greeting, "Lord Raiden, I am so glad you came when you did" said Kitanna, Raiden nodded, "Kitanna, It is no longer safe

for you here, the realms are being invaded by creatures from another world, creatures who live only to kill and torture, the Forces of Light are gathering to stop them and we

need your help" the thunder god explained, "I will do whatever I can to help...but... how is this happening my lord?" she asked, a tinge of anger filled Raidens eyes, "This is

the work of Shinnok... and when I find him he will wish that he were not immortal after I am finished with him" Just then a firey portal exploded open just behind Raiden,

knocking the god and the princess to the ground, Raiden and Kitanna both got up quickly and gazed as Shao Kahn emerged from the portal! "Shao Kahn!!" Raiden yelled and was

aboput to fire a lightning strike when the emperor cried out, "Wait!, I have not come here to fight you thunder god, I am here to warn you" he said, Raiden still stood infront

of Kitanna, not lowering his gaurd, "Warn us... of what?, why should we beleive anything you have to say?!" Raiden yelled, Shao Kahn bellowed in laughter but then stommped on

the ground, "These... 'boogeymen' are an abomination! they have no honor, no morals... even to my standards, I have come to offer you a chance to destroy this invasion...and of

course, to destroy Shinnok".

...

A few moments later, a blue wormhole opened up in the fields of Edenia and Lui Kang, Johnny Cage and Lori stepped out of it, Lori looked around, utterly amazed at what just

happened, she had heard that Special Forces had access to advanced technology, but she never imagined this, "So... were not on Earth anymore?" she asked shakily, Lui Kang smiled

at her and shook his head. Just then Raiden and Kitanna appeard infront of them causing them all to jump slghtly in shock, "Kitanna!" Lui Kang cried, "Lui Kang" she called back

as the two ran into an embrace...which caused Lori to turn away and sigh. Raiden did not rejoin the group, "I am afraid I must leave you all for a while... something has, come to

my attention" the god said, "What's wrong Raiden?" Johnny asked, "It is not your concern... take care" he replied, then vanished, Lui Kang looked at Kitanna and she replied with

a look of sadness, so Lui Kang did not ask. A moment later, the wormhole reopened, Sonya and Jax emerged, Johnny approached Sonya, "Hey?...are you ok?" Sonya looked up and

smiled, "Yeah, Im fine" she replied, "So what's the plan?" Jax asked, the warriors all gathered around eachother, the Forces of Light were whole, they all thought for a minute...

"We should find Sub Zero here in Edenia, I beleive to combat these boogeymen we will need all the help we can get" said Lui Kang, Johnny agreed and the others followed,

"The Lin Kuei temple is not too far from here, we should leave now before it gets dark... God knows what will come out in the dark with these things all over the place" Jax added.

...

Shao Kahn had been gone for a while, but Shinnok barely cared, that oath can sulk alone if he wished, something mjore important had been presented to him, now that Scorpion had

returned with Pinhead, the Deadly Alliance was growing stronger, and now, a new blessing had been presented to him, Shang Tsung held out a small red gem, "This is the legenday

Fire Opal, Lord Shinnok, the scrolls of the other world are very...detailed of what this stone contains" the sorcerer explained, Shinnok smiled, Freddy, standing next to him, sneered, "Just do it already!" the

dream demon yelled, Shang Tsung growled at him, then stepped down and crushed the opal in his hand, a great flash of light erupted in the chamber and a shorrible squelching sound filled the air as a string of

slime shot from the shards in Shang Tsung's hand to the wall, the smile twisted and formed the face of the Wishmaster, the face however did not grin as it usually does, the Wishmaster could already sense a

massive change, "Welcome great djinn" Shang Tsung said with a small bow, "I know why you frown...your djinn brothers and sisters are far away...you can not hear them...but do not worry, for we here can

offer you something greater" he said, the Wishmaster grinned, "And what can I offer you Shang Tsung?" he asked, "I can read your heart...you wish for the throne of Shinnok, I can give it too you, if you wish"

he offered, now it was Shinnok who frowned, "What is in your heart Wishmaster?...do you ever disire to use your powers without the need to be wished too? Help us...and you will have that power...and much

more" Shang Tsung replied, The Wishmasters eyes opened wider, he then pulled his squelchy, two legged, first form body from the wall and crawled across the floor, "How will you achieve this?" he asked,

"Once Earthrealm is destroyed, the elder gods will have no power, and your ties will be broken... you will be free" Quan Chi replied standing next to Shang Tsung, Freddy cackled, "I've heard of you... your bad

as shit now...imagine what you can do with all your powers... Imagine the Hell we'de all raise" he added, looking at all in the room. The Wishmaster thought...then after a few minute smiled wide and began to

change into the tall classic djinn, his skin was a blackish yellowish tinge and his horns draped bak like hair, he also had a long flowing dark blue cape. Wishmaster stood up and replied, "Done".


	7. One Arm and Snowman

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .7. One Arm and Snowman**

**(Lui Kang and the others aren't the only ones in Edenia that are having problems)**

On the otherside of the Edenian fields, a man was walking (stumbling) through the tall grass and rocks, right now, he was kicking himself for forgeting to bring his shotgun and

chainsaw to the bar, but then, how was he supposed to know he would suddenly burst into an inferno of orange light and suddenly appear in this strange new world, the man wore a

blue collared shirt and brown pants, his left arm was missing at the elbow and a metal, knights glove replica was in it's place. "(huff, puff) God Dam!" Ash yelled out after

another hour of walking, "I'de kill for a beer" he added, as he scanned the horizon something caught his eye... a figure in the distance... it looked like he was attacking

someone, bruatally! "Hey!!" Ash yelled and took off running towards the attacker. When Ash reached the pair, he saw that the one been kicked and beaten was a teenager boy, no

older than nineteen/twenty, the one attacking yhim was very different, he looked like a green and black clad ninja, but his mask was torn at the mouth, and through the hole, a

row of jagged teeth and green scaley skin could be seen. The lizard ninja stopped his attack, leaving the boy to bleed a little, and looked at Ash, "Who are you?!" he

hissed at Ash, "Names Ash..." he looked at the boy, he was still alive, but he needed to get the lizard away from him, "Whats your name smiley?" he said cockily, "I am Reptile!

and any who dare insult me...will never speak another word again!" Reptile yelled, then breathed in and spat a mouthful of acid right at Ash's face, he quickly raised his metal

arm and blocked the acid, Ash flicked the slime away, "Didn't your mama ever tell you to cover your face before you blow your nose... it spreads germs" he said smiling,

Reptile's long tounge wiped around his head and he yelled out, "You softskins talk too much!" and shot his slime covered tounge right at Ash, it wrapped around his throat and

started dragging him towards Reptiles jagged toothed mouth! "Gaaack!!!" Ash choked hard as the tounge strangled him, he flew a short distance towards Reptile who then punched

him hard in the side of the head, Ash hit the ground hard with a small cry of pain but quickly recoverd by sweeping Reptile's legs out from under him with his metal arm, with

them both on the ground Ash then punched Reptile in the face and jumped to his feet running after the rolling lizardman. Ash jumped up and intended to smash Reptile's skull with

his fist, but Reptile vanished from the ground Ash punched in a green puff of smoke, quickly re-appearing again, Reptile kicked Ash in the head forcing him to stumble backwards,

he followed up with a flying roundhouse kick, but Ash grabbed his leg and smashed Reptile against the ground, "Gahh!!" Reptile cried out, then with his free leg kicked Ash in

the gut and rolled backwards to his feet.

...

The wounded boy who just regained concousness weakly got up to his knees before Ash flew backwards after being hit in the chest by one of Reptile's green bubble blasts and

they both hit the ground hard, "Grrr... Hey kid you might wanna stay down Ok" he said, whiping a trail of blood from his chin, the boy looked terrified but nodded quickly,

Reptile jumped and flew down towards Ash who quickly stood up and punched Reptile in the gut with his metal fist as he was about to land, the lizardman coughed loudly and fell

backwards, landing on his back and rolling back to his feet, he clenched his stomach as he stood up growling, "You...soft skins! you will soon die when Shinnok's plan is

realised!" he hissed then created another puff of green smoke and vanished from the fields.

Ash lowerd his arms and breated out, he then turned around to face the injured teen, "You alright kid?" he asked, "Yeah...Im fine...thanks" the boy replied, 'Ash etended his

good arm, "Ash Willaims, salesman, occational hero" he Ash introduced himself with a big smile, the teen smiled back and shook his hand, "Im Will Rollins" he answered, Ash

turned to look over the horizen, then back at Will, "So Will, I dont suppose you know were the hell we are?" he asked, Will looked down and shook his head, "Last thing I

remember was being pulled into this orange beam of light and then... appearing here" he replied, Ash nodded, "Yeah me too... hang on!" Ash peered into the distance and the

shadow of a temple could be seen no more than an hour's walk away, "Groovy" Ash said with a smile then turned to Will, "Well, I cant leave you wandering around getting killed,

come on, lets head for that temple over there, maybe theres someone there who can send us back" Ash said, Will nodded and they both started walking towards the Lin Kuei temple.

...

In the temple that now two sets of people were heading towards from both sides, Sub Zero was organising what was left of his clan to stay together, "Do not chase the beast and

do not flee it, we will stand our ground and we will destroy it!" Sub Zero yelled out loud to his terrified men, an hour ago, some creature which none of the Lin Kuei had ever

seen before attacked the temple after arriving in a beam of orange light in the centre of the shine of Taven's mother, a creature with old, greenish/greyish skin, long silver

ratty hair and a brown trench coat covered with century old blood. As soon as the monster arrived, it spread it's massive wings and began swooping and taking ninjas into the

air, and a few moments later, their bodies would fall from the cieling, always missing a part of there face or hand or something, once a ninja was missing his entire head! Sub

Zero had banded together his apprentice Frost and the other ninjas to force the creature out and kill it when it attacked. "Sub Zero! we should spread out to attack this thing

on all sides" Frost yelled out at the Lin Kuei master, "No... we cannot risk being split into weaker groups, together we are strong!" he replied, as soon as he finihed those

words, flutter of leather wings could be heard and suddenly another ninja was pulled up towards the ceiling screaming! The other Lin Kuei started running away in a panic,

"Cowards!" Sub Zero yelled, Frost also stood her ground, even as the corpse of the ninja, missing both his eyes fell to he ground infront of her, They stood back to back, the

two cyromancers examind their surrounds... then a bone crafted shuriken flew out of nowere and struck Frost in the shoulder! "Ahhhh!!!" she cried and fell to the ground, just

then, The Creeper landed on the ground and roared, no more than a few feet from Frost, he darted towards her with his wings extended and grabbed her!, Sub Zero rolled forward

and blasted an Ice Ball that struck The Creeper's wings, freezing them solid! The creeper moaned and fell to the ground landing on his back shattering his own wings to pieces!

It got up and stared angrily at Sub Zero, now ignoring the unconcouse Frost, The Creeper let out another monsterous roar, the frill on the side of it's face extending, "You will

know death for the desicration of this temple beast!" Sub Zero yelled, then they both ran at eachother.


	8. Our Task is Set

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .8. Our Task is Set**

**(Heroes on either side head towards the bloodbath at the Lin Kuei temple)**

The Creeper span through the air with his newly regrown wings, crashing through walls and priceless Lin Kuei statues as it tries to shake Sub Zero off his

back, the cryomancer punches the Creeper on the back of his head again then jumps off as the monster crashes into a concrete wall and falls hard to the

ground. Sub Zero stands up and looks over at the pile of un moving ruble and smiles under his mask, "Prehaps now you will find peace in the Netherrealm" he

said, but as soon as he turned, the Creeper exploded out of the ruble, his wounds seemed healed already! "ROOOOARRR!!!" then it darted towards Sub Zero and

tackled him through another wall, brining down a small section of the temple!

...

Lui Kang, Johnny Cage and the others heard the destruction from half a mile away, "What was that?" asked Lori, as smoke rose from the distant temple, "I dont

know... we had better hurry!" Kitanna answerd, they agreed and started running towards the temple.

...

Ash and Will, from the otherside were also around half a mile away, Ash spotted the smoke and stopped, "Hey Will, are you a runner?" he asked, Will looked at

him, then the smokey temple, "I did allot of running last year' he responded, then Ash started double timing towards the temple, Will following.

...

Sub Zero swung his icey Kori Blade at the Creeper's head multiple times, the monster dodging each blow with super human like speed, he then pulled a bone

crafted hand axe from his jacket and blocked the last swing, Sub Zero growled and the two began clashing their powerful weapons together, each swing that

didnt strike a weapon missed the other's flesh by mere millimetres. The Creeper took flight after a minute and began throwing barrages of bone shurikens at

Sub Zero, who expertly dodged most of them but was struck in the thigh by a stray star, "Ahh!" he cried and dropped to his back, The Creeper roared in

victory and flew towards the wounded cryomancer, Sub Zero turned into an icey statue and quickly melted into the floor just in time as the Creepr crashed

into the hard concrete floor, smashing into the ground level of the temple, he regained composhure just in time to see Sub Zero sliding across the ground on

a streak of ice and tackling him with his shoulder.

...

Lui Kang and his friends arrive at the temple and are shocked as they see two others arriving too, Lui Kang pulled a fighter pose as the two stopped, "Who

are you?!" Lui Kang yelled, Ash got ready to fight, "Who the hell are you?!" he yelled back, just then Lori pushed her way through the Forces of Light and

stared wide eyed at the younger man, "...Will?" she said, almost not believing her own words. He stared back and walked forward slowly to come face to face

with her, "Lori... is..is it really you?" he asked shakily, hoping that his horrible nightmare was being repeated. Suddenly the door to the temple blasted

open and the Creeper flew out after being rammed by Sub Zero's Cold Shoulder, everyone either ducked or jumped up in suprise to avoid the demon. The Creeper

stood up and roared at all of the new comers, then spreading his wings, he took flight and vanished from sight. Sub Zero ran out then looked very suprised to

see these old and new warriors outside the temple, "Lui Kang! what are you and your warriors doing in Lin Kuei territory?!" he growled, Lui Kang looked away

from Ash and towards Sub Zero, "Sub Zero... I supose there is no doubt now that you know of the invaders, we wish to form an alliance with you to stop them"

he said, Ash scratched his head, "So hey, are we gonna fight?" he asked Lui Kang who ignorned him, Lori had embraced Will with her arms and cried into his

chest, Wil held her tight, nevre wanting to let her go again, the others all waited for Sub Zero's reply, "Do you know of their origin?" he asked, "Raiden

told us they come from an alternete Earthrealm, Lori is from that same realm" Sonya replied, Sub Zero glanced at Lori and Will then over to Ash, "And who are

you?" he asked, Ash laughed, "Lost" he replied. The heroes began to explain their stories and they all agred on a plan, they must travel to Outworld and

force Shinnok to reverse his magic, sending the Boogeymen bacl to were they belong. "Frost! you must stay and gaurd the temple from any further invaders, I

will acompany Lui Kang to Outworld" Sub Zero said, Frost loked disapointed, "Very well master" she said reluctantly, Ash smiled at Frost who blushed a little

before turning and walking back inside the temple, " Alright, let's go to Outworld then" Johnny Cage said, "But how will we get their without Raiden or a

teleporter ?" asked Lori, Lui Kang turned to Lori, "Lori, you and Will should remain here" he said, Lori spun and faced her master, "What? No! we've all come

this far, we have to come!" she answerd angrily, "You are not ready to face a challenge like this, you are still learning" Johnny added, "I can fight!" she

yelled back, "The word is final Lori!" Lui Kang yelled, Lori took a step back, then turned and ran away from the group, followed quickly by Will. Kitana

stood next to Lui Kang, "You are right Lui Kang, she is not ready" she said, "I know... but still, she is just as much a victem by this as anyone" he

answered softly, "If were all done here, maybe we can get a move on" Ash yelled impatiently, just then Kitana had aplan, "Hold on! I remember there being a

cave near here that lead to the den of Orin, a gaurdian dragon who aided Taven in his quest, prehaps he can assist us" she said, "Orin may not consider us

worthy to help us" Sonya said, "Well he will have to, because if any of these Boogeymen attack him, he will not stand a chance in his ancient state" said Sub

Zero. They all agreed on the plan and began to folow Kitanna towards the cave, Lui Kang looked back at Lori, Wil and FRost as they watched them leave, he

turned away and continued walking.

...

On a rockface high above the group, two figues watched as the warriors began their quest towards Orin, "There numbers grow larger master" said the grey, red

eyed robitic creature, the other figure nodded, "Indeed Smoke... but still, they have a long way to go, and there are allot more allies for us to tempt"

replied the black clad ninja, behind the two figures stod another three, they were Jason Voorhees, clenching his bloodied machette after a massacre on an Edenian

village, Michael Myers, also coverd in the blood of innocents, and Hannibal Lector who approached the two figures while licking blood from his lips, "So what is your

plan now? Noob Saibot?" he asked, Noob turned to him, "We continue our search for more recruits... when we succeed in our quest, all of the realms power will be ours."


	9. When Gods Fight Devils

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .9. When Gods Fight Devils**

**(With Sub Zero with them, the Forces of Light head for Orin's cave, meanwhile, Raiden and Shao Kahn reach Outworld.)**

Shao Kahn's temple blured into view as Raiden and the Emperor stepped through a firey portal into the empty throne room. "Were is Shinnok, Shao Kahn?" Raiden

asked as he turned to face him,"It would appear he and the others have already left" Shao Kahn replied, Raiden narrowed his vision on the Emperor, as if

studying if he spoke the truth, but the thunder god's attention was quickly pulled towards the sound of metal hitting the ground behind him, Raiden span around

quickly but saw nothing, "We are not alone here" Raiden said peering down the dark hallway, light flickering on the walls from the barley burning

torches lining the walls, "Your right" Shao Kahn said, then quickly pulling out his massive war hammer and swinging it, smacking Raiden hard in the back! sending the

thunder god flying through the air and crashing through a wall, rolling a few more feet in a large chamber before hitting another wall*

Gahhh!!!" Raiden cried out in pain. Shao Kahn walked into the room laughing quietly, his hammer slung over his shoulder, "You look pathetic thunder god" the

Emperor said, Raiden slowly got to his feet staring daggers at Shao Kahn, "I should have known you to be a traitorous snake Shao Kahn!" he yelled,

pulling a fighters pose, "Die Raiden!!" Shao Kahn replied, the two were about to begin their fight when suddenly the doors to the chamber swung open and Shinnok

stood in the opening, the Wishmaster standing beside him, "Shao Kahn, you have done well in luring Raiden here for me, you are dismissed" Shinnok

said. Shao Kahn growled under his breath, "It had nothing to do with you" the Emperor though as he bowed his head and began to walk out of the chamber. Raiden

turned his attention to Shinnok, "You... betrayer of the Elder Gods, I have come to challenge you too Mortal Kombat!" Raiden shouted to Shinnok, Shinnok

laughed loudly at Raiden's challenge, "Hahahahaha, You miserable fool, time among mortals has blinded you, I have no intention of risking my chance for revenge in a

battle with you, instead..." Shinnok looked towards the grinning Wishmaster, "...I will allow my friend to bring about you fate" the evil god

said. Raiden looked at the Wishmaster and growled, "Shinnok! these creatures you are brining here are mindless and evil, they care not for conquest as you do! they

only live to kill!" he shouted, Shinnok smiled, "Wishmaster, I make a wish... I wish for Raiden to get on his knees and bow to me!" he said, the

Wishmaster's smile increased, "Done" he replied ..... but nothing happened, "Raiden's fear subsided and he grinned, the Wishmaster's smile faded instantly as did

Shinnok's, "What is it?! Grant my wish!" Shinnok shouted, "I can't" The Wishmaster replied angrily, "What!" Shinnok shouted, "The Elder Gods protect me and my

friends from your alien magic demon!" Raiden said and pulled a fighter pose, electricity running around his body, "Hmmm, your powers are very...interesting, I would

like to see you use them" said the now grinning djinn as he took off his cape and approached Raiden, Shinnok backed off and vanished from the now empty chamber.

...

Raiden and Wishmaster circled eachother, "You and your kind will be defeated wishmaster" Raiden said, the djinn chuckled and extended his arm, in a flash of flames a

long, black sword appeared in his hand, "We'll see will we" he replied before letting out a growl and swinging the blade at Raiden, the god jumped back and avoided

the swing, but Wishmaster teleported behind him in a burst of fire and took another slash, Raiden barely managed to teleport himself out of the way and summon his

staff to his hand, blocking a downward slash by Wishmaster, Raiden pushed back and through the djinn backwards against the wall. Raiden blasted a ball of lightning

in which Wishmaster side stepped and blasted a ball of fire towards Raiden, the god was hit hard in the gut by the blast and flew backwards, "Ahh!!" he

cried as he hit the wall behind him. The Wishmaster wasted no time and raised both hands toward Raiden, firing a barrage of razor sharp spikes that flew at Raiden's

head, he rolled and just dodged them, Raiden jumped up and the two began taking more and more slashes and whacks at eachother until Raiden

caught Wishmaster's blade in a twist and kicked him hard in the gut, throwing the sword away, Wishmaster fell back and growled at the thunder god. "Your good

Raiden, but my magic is eternal!" Wishmaster yelled and with that a quickly flick of his wrist a massive inferno engulfed Raiden, "Ahhh!!!" Raiden cried and

quickly flew out of the flames in and tackled Wishmaster, flying far down the hall and slamming through a concrete wall, both god and demon rolled through the rubble

punching eachother hard. Wishmaster got a good grip on Raiden and lifted him with ease over his head, throwing him against a wall

and smashing him straight through it, "Hahaha, Now this is renovation" the Wishmaster joked, Raiden got to his feet, wiping a stream of blood from his lip and pulled

a fighter pose, "All you do is talk" he said, the Wishmaster growled and stormed into the new chamber, using his sharp claws took numerous swings at Raiden who

expertly dodged them all and uppercutted the demon in the chin, "Gahhh!!" the djinn cried out and landed on his back, he quickly got up and spat some green blood

and a worm out of his mouth before running at Raiden and taking another swipe which the god ducked and grabbed Wishmaster by the throat and began sending

massive jolts of electricty through his hand and into the demon, "Ahhhh!!!" Wishmaster yelled, then, with effort, the Wishmaster slammed his palm against Raiden's

chest and sent intense heat serges into it, sizzling Raiden's flesh! "Grahhh!!!" Raiden screamed. Both immortals held their ground, torturing the other, the victory of

the match going to whichever held on tightest..... But the surge of their powers blasted the two apart, they both flew back and collided with the walls behind

them, both appeared unconcious.

...

Raiden stured slightly, and slowly and painfully began to get up, "Grrrraa...." he groaned and got to his feet, "Shinnok... I will.. AHHH!!" he was cut off mid sentence as

Shinnok cowardly appeared behind him and whacked him over the back of the head with his amulet staff, Raiden dropped to his knees and

fell to the ground!

Wishmaster slowly got up and saw Shinnok standing over Raiden grinning, "Why dont you finish him?" the djinn asked, staring in hatred at the unmoving thunder god,

"Raiden is immortal, even I haven't the power to change that... but I can lock him in the Netherrealm, were he is weak, and cannot interfere with our plans. Shinnok

cast his spell and Raiden vanished... "Now with their thunder god gone... the Forces of Light are finished!" laughed Shinnok.


	10. Up from the Mud

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .10. Up from the Mud**

**(The Forces continue towwards Orin, but in their way is a dank swamp that is not all it seems.)**

The magic Shinnok had used to summon the Boogeymen was starting it unbalance both worlds, on one hand creatures were simply vanishing from their places of

slaughter to appear in a random realm of the alternete universe of Lui Kang and the others, and on the other, innocent people of Earthrealm, Edenia and even

Outworld were being attacked by these new, nightmarish creatures. Something had to be done.

...

Freddy Krueger pased impatiently up and down the temple of Onaga the Dragon King, now being used as a base for Shinnok and the other members of the Deadly

Alliance, Onaga himself was nowhere to be seen, which came as great releaf to Shao Kahn who had not wanted to confront the dragon king a second time. "I'm tired

of this waiting around shit!" Freddy shouted, Quan Chi's head snapped to face the dream demon, "Quiet Freddy! We still must eliminate Lui Kang and his allies before

we can invade Earthrealm... They are not to be underestimated" he shouted, Freddy stared at Quan Chi and flexed his claw with that classic sound of metal that so

many children feared, "I'de watch your back Quan Chi, if I were you" Freddy replied, Quan Chi sneered and began to advance towards Freddy when Shang Tsung

stepped forward, "Enough!" the sorceror shouted, Quan Chi lowered his offensive stance and glared at Freddy once more before stepping back, Freddy chuckled

silently to himself. Just then a firey portal opened, and out of it walked Shinnok and the Wishmaster. "Were there any problems?" asked Pinhead who stood silently in

a shadowy corner of the temple, "None... Infact, I would like to personally thank Shao Kahn, for his brave and genious plan in luring Raiden to the tower, were he

could be caught off gaurd" Shinnok replied, his emotionless eyes penertrated Shao Kahn who stood leaning against a wall, "It was my pleasure, my lord" Shao Kahn

answered, he could see that Shinnok had guessed Shao Kahn's true intentions of brining Raiden to Outworld. "Hey Shinnok! I wanna know when we get to kill!"

Freddy interupted Shinnok's gaze, "Sooner than planned Freddy, with Raiden out of the way, Earthrealm will be ours... but first I want to investigate another...

potential friend that has appeard in Outworld... Shang Tsung!" Shinnok turned to face the Shang Tsung, "There is a small settlement were another Boogeyman

appeared an hour ago, go there an add him to our growing army... if he resists then kill him" the god orderd, "As you wish" Shang Tsung answerd and vanished from

the temple.

...

In between the Forces of Light and Orin's cave was a large dark swamp that appeared in Edenia only hours ago, the magic grows more and more powerful as time

goes by, and since they had no other option, Lui Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, Kitanna, Sub Zero and Ash ventured into the dark, thick mist, that, smelled of

death and sounded like hungry, chattering teeth. "Everyone stay close!" Lui Kang shouted to the back of the group as the fog grew so thick that seeing became

almost impossible. Johnny took hold of Sonya's, "You heard the man Sonya" Johnny said smiling, Sonya looked unimpressed (not that either of them could see the

other). As the line of joined kombatants crossed the swamp, something began to stir from the puddles of mud and water, each of the warriors could tell, "We are not

alone in here" Sub Zero stated, "Thanks captain obvious" Ash replied, Sub Zero turned around to face Ash but all he could see was a faint shadow of the man... and a

pair of huge, glowing yellow eyes of something behind him! "Get Down!!" Sub Zero shouted, Ash dropped and Sub Zero fired a ball of ice that collided with the

creatures head, it fell back and splatted agaist the ground, the weight of the ice pulling it down into the mud. As if a horn had been sounded, the fog began to rise

and more of the green scaled monsters began to push their way to the surface from the cold, wet mud, they were the CHUD monsters! "Spread out! Attack!" Kitanna

shouted out and the warriors began to battle the fearousous CHUD. Lui Kang backed off, one CHUD came from his right and took a swipe at him, Lui Kang blocked it's

claw and punched it hard in the face, then, with expert timing, spun around and roundhouse kicked another in the head, snapping it's neck like a twig, he then faced

the one he'd punched and backflipped kicking it in the chin and sending it flying backwards. Johnny Cage went back to back with Jax as a pair of CHUD came at them

from either side, Johnny ran forward and went into splits, punching the CHUD in the groin, the creature wailed in pain and fell back, Jax grabbed his CHUD by the neck

and punched it severl times in the face before throwing it into another CHUD that was running to attack Sonya from behind. Sonya flipped into a handstand, wrapping

her legs around a CHUD's neck and snapping it as she spun around to get up, another CHUD stood over her and she lent back and kicked the monster half a dozen

times in the air before kicking it in the gut, sending it flying to the ground. Kitanna through a fan that impaled itself in a CHUD's head, she rolled forward in a tight ball,

tripped another one and grabbed the fan to block an attack from behind, then spun around and kicked a CHUD in the jaw, breaking it. Sub Zero blasted a stram of ice

energy into the air, forming a block of ice that fell and crushed two CHUD underneath it, one more rose and grabbed Sub Zero by the ankle, "Gah" he let out, but Ash

ran up and smacked the CHUD on the head with his metal hand, then grabbed it and ripped it from the ground, throwing it away. A few minutes later and the mud

stopped stiring... everything seemed calm again.

...

"Things are getting crazy... how many of these Boogeymen are there?" Johnny Cage shouted out and approached the others, now that the fog had lifted, "Too many

man, we gotta hurry" Jax replied, then they all set back on their way.


	11. Flashes of Light and Blood

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .11. Flahes of Light and Blood**

**(More characters from both worlds enter the fray, and more alliances are forming.)**

In a dark and solem Outworld settlement were some refugees from Shoa Kahn's initial take over of Outworld were living what they called a life,

there was no noise, no signs of life, none except the occational scream from someone would had been discovered by the Boogeyman who had

decimated the settlement.

...

Shang Tsung stepped through a portal followed soon after by Baraka, whome he brought incase thing's didn't go as planned. "Baraka... search the

area, find this Boogeyman and bring him back with us" Shang Tsung ordered, "Yes master" the takartan responded. Just then, as If drawn by the

smell of new blood, the sound of a motor could be heared screaming from behind the two Outworlders, they spun around and jumped back in

suprise at the large man with dirty and stained overalls, a bloodied apron and a mask that looked like it was made from human skin! It was

Leatherface! "GUAAAAA!" Leatherface screamed as he scanned the two who stood before him, Baraka growled back at the cannibal, Shang Tsung

mearly sighed, "He is nothing more than a shell... he will not serve us... Baraka, he is yours" the sorceror said, then opened a portal and left the two

alone in the settlement.

"Your death will not be a quick one!" Baraka yelled, then spouted the large blades from his arms, a trademark for all takartan warriors,

"ErrrRAAAHH!!" Leatherface moaned and raised his reving chainsaw above his head in fury and ran towards Baraka, Baraka responded by raising

his blades infront of his face just as Leatherface brough the chainsaw down and 'CLAANG!!!!' the saw hit Baraka's blades and the takartan held his

ground. Sparks littered the air around the two creatures and the sound of screeching metal rang out through the area, Baraka growled and could

feel Leatherface's streangh pressing hard against the deadlock they had formed, Baraka pushed back the Laetherface responded in kind. Suddenly

Baraka side stepped expertly and Leatherface stumbled fowardm his chainsaw slamming into the ground, Baraka span around and roundhouse

kicked Leatherface in the side of the head, "Guaa!!" the cannibal cried as he hit the ground, but he didnt stay down for long, Baraka jumped up and

flew towards the ground to impale Leatherface, but the cannibal quickly rolled to the sie dodging Baraka, then swung his powered down chainsaw,

smacking Baraka across the back, the takartan fell forward and Leatherface went after him, grabbing him by the scruff of the shirt and hurled him

hard aginst a concrete statue of Shao Kahn that remained in the settlement, the statue shattered on impact with the takartan.

...

The swamp finnally ended and Orin's Cave came into view, it appeaed normal from the angle the Forces of Light stood, but they knew inside was a

magical creature with the means to take them to Outworld and stop Shinnok.

"Alright, here we go" Sonya said and began to step forward, "Wait!" Kitanna said, but it was too late, Sonya stepped on a panel inside the cave

that gave way and Sonya fell through a trap door on the floor!! "Ahhh!!" Sonya cried as she fell into blackness! "SONYA!!!" Johnny cried and ran to

the hole, diving inside just before it closed itself back up just as fast as it opened. "That was not magic! The cave has been breached by the

Boogeymen!" Kitanna said.

...

Back in Outword, Baraka had picked himself out of the rubel of the staute and roared at Leatherface, then he ran and rolled out of the way of a

chainsaw swing and fired a blast of light from his blade that struck Leatherface in the chin, "Gaa!!" the cannibal cried and stumbled backwards and

Baraka added by slashing him across the stomach with his blade, Leatherface fell to one knee, dropping his chainsaw and staining the ground with

blood. Baraka approached and Leatherface quickly whiped a tenderising hammer from his belt and smacked the takartan across the face, "GAH!!"

Baraka cried and fell to his back spitting out a mouthful of blood. Leatherface got up and picked up his deadly chainsaw, started it up and ran at

Baraka, the takartan rolled back, barly dodging the slice that devistated the ground beneath him, Baraka got to his feet and extended his blades

back out. The two creatures ran at eachother and exchanged devistaating slashes that recoiled off the other's bloodthirsty weapons, sending more

sparks into the air. After numerous attacks, Baraka scored a slash against Leatherface's leg which brought him to his knees, the then made a strike

to finish the cannibal off but Leatherface caught his arms and held him back, "DIE!!" Baraka yelled as he pushed with all his might to slice open

Leatherface's throat but suddenly a ball of black energy struck Baraka in the side and launched him into a small hut! Baraka got up groggily and saw

Noob Saibot and Smoke standing beside Leatherface! "Traitors to Lord Shinnok!" Baraka yelled to the shadow and the robot, "I am mearly using

what Lord Shinnok taught me takartan, he is an oppotunist and so am I" Noob replied. Baraka got to his feet and took a step back as he saw more

warriors joining Noob, the takartan growled and opened a portal behind him, dissappearing into it's flames.

...

Sonya opened her eyes and slowly leant up, Johnny looked up and saw her waking up, "Sonya! Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice,

"Im fine... what happened?" she replied, Johnny looked around the dark rocky chamber they had fallen into "I don't know" the movie star

answered... "But I do" an australian voice echoed back through the darkness, Sonya and Johnny jumped to their feet as a figue approached the

pair, "Kano!" Sonya shouted as the criminal's red crystal eye came into view, "How are ya sweetheart?" Kano replied smiling, "We've been waiting

for a lil' company" another voice said, Sonya and Johnny looked around for the source but saw nothing, then Johnny let out a gry as his leg was

slashed, he dropped to his knees and a small character with red frizzy hair and blue overalss climbed into his back and held a large butchers knife to

his thorat, "Hehe, nice shot Chucky" Kano said grinning at his new partner, "Hehehehaa, alright, beat the shit outta her Kano" Chucky replied

sadistically. Sonya looked at Johnny who looked mildly intimidated by this whole new life threatening scene, "Alright baby, rules are simple, fight me,

lose and you and pretty boy dies... win... and well...same result really" Kano said smiling.


	12. In the Presence of Orin

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .12. In the Presence of Orin**

**(The final battle draws near, but first, it's not just Sonya and Johnny need to be rescued.)**

Sonya flew back and smashed hard against the wall after a devistating kick to the gut by Kano, she fell to the rocky ground

clenching her exposed stomach in pain, "Aww... does that hurt baby?" Kano teased as he approached her smiling. Johnny

growled, wanting to tear Kano's head off right there, but Chucky held a good grip on the knife, one move and the

psychopathic childs toy would slash his throat open! Kano ran and forward flipped towards Sonya, his heel coming to strike

her temple and smash her skull! Sonya quickly rolled to the side dodging Kano's attack, Kano's foot slammed into the ground,

shattering the stone floor, Sonya got up and ducked just as Kano's fist whooshed over her head with devistating force, she

then leant back dodging Kano's punch a second time, then while the criminal was leaning down after his second punch, Sonta

grabbed the back of his head and slammed her knee into his face hard, forcing Kano to stmble back holding his face, Sonya

ran up and spun to kick Kano in the chest but he side stepped and clotheslined her indtead, sending her to the ground hard,

Kano was about to stomp her when Sonya spun and sweep kicked him quickly, Kano and Sonya bothed rolled away from

eachother fast and got to their feet.

...

High above, and with no knowledge of the troubles below them, the rest of the Forces were making there way through the

dark caves, looking now for a way into the underground chambers to find Johnny and Sonya, they had split up into various two

person teams, Lui Kang and Kitanna were in a far section of the caves. "I cannot detect any foreign trickery in this area" Lui

Kang stated after seaching another small cave, the search was not going well, Kitanna put a reasuring hand on his shoulder,

"It will be alright Lui" she said, suddenly a noise behind them cause them to turn around fast... but nothing was there, Lui

Kang looked cautios and motioned Kitanna behind him, the master stepped forward and glanced behind a rock and jumped

back in suprise as two crouched figures hid behind it, "Lori?!" he shouted.

...

Sonya jumped and dodged Kano's kick, thorwing a kick of her own that was also unsuccessful, the two combatants were so

well informed of the other's fighting style that they remained at a stalemate, "Come on Kano! Get the bitch!" Chucky cackled,

Johnny knew the doll's attention was distracted as he felt his grip slightly lighten, he knew if there was a time to act, it was

know, quick as a flash, Johnny Cage raised an elbow and smacked Chucky in the face, "Gahh!!" the doll cried and fell of

Johnny's back, rolling to his feet and holding the large blade infront of him, "Bastard!!" Chucky yelled, Johnny turned and ran,

jumping and kicking Kano in the side, "Thanks... but I could have handled him alone" Sonya said, Johnny didnt respond, he

instead turned to face Chucky who was now advancing him on his side, Kano from the other, "You two are gonna beg to die

before were done with ya" Kano said as the two circled Johnny and Sonya, Chucky just laughed in his classic psychotic way,

but before they could respond, a ray of yellow light entwined the two heroes and teleported them out of the room! "What the

hell?!" Kano yelled in fury.

...

In the main chamber of the cave, the large yellow dragon Orin remained after all these centuries, his eyes briming with magic

and age, his 60ft long snake like body encircled and entwined the chamber, and before him appeard the Forces of Light in their

completion, "Huh? What!... Sonya!" Jax said as they all were ripped from there current places and brought to the chamber by

the dragons power, Sonya and Johnny joined the group as they explained what happened, "It is just like Kano to take

advantage of the situation and ally himself with these invaders" Sub Zero stated, Lui Kang had not spoken, his eyes were

fixed on the crouched Lori and Will who had also been teleported into the main chamber by Orin, althought there focus was on

the massive dragon rather than Lui kang's stern face, "Lori what are you doing here!? I told you both to wait at the Lin Kuei

temple!" he stated loudly, Lori barley managed to tear her eyes away from Orin, "We... we followed you... master... I couldn't

let you go without me" she answerd, "And I wasn't gonna let her go alone!" Will added, after a few moments Orin got tired of

being ignored and boomed his telepathic voice in the minds of the Forces, "Enough! I understand you have all come here to

seek my aid" the dragon said,they all looked at Orin and Lui Kang stepped forward, "We have... No doubt you know of

Shinnok's spell and the invading Boogeymen" the White Lotus master said, "I do" Orin replied, "We wish for you to send us to

Outworld so that we may stop him!" Lui Kang finished... The dragon did not respond for a few seconds... "I was placed here

only to aid Taven... but since his quest has ended, I have been left here for years... This realm has become my home, and I

wish it defended... I will grant your request Lui Kang" Orin replied, "But before I do... you may wish to know that an ally of

yours is trapped in the Netherrealm" he added, Lui Kang's face went from content to horror when he heared that, "Who?!

Raiden?!" Lui Kang asked, realising the thunder god had yet to rejoin them, "Indeed... his power wains in the darkness and

fire, and even now he battles to survive" the dragon said, then opening a viewing portal, Lui Kang could see Raiden fighting

Moloch and Drahmin, the two Oki brothers that once served Quan Chi, Moloch's massive arms swung at Raiden who dodged

them with tiring effort and Drhmin's large iron club hand smashed the ground trying to finish the job, "Send me there!! I must

help him!" Lui Kang shouted, the others ran forward and gasped at Raiden's current predicament, "I can send you to aid him

Lui Kang, the others can go to Outworld ahead of you" Orin said, everyone agreed and Lui Kang stepped towards Orin as he

opened a portal to the Netherrealm, he turned and faced everyone, then looked at Lori, "Good Luck to you all... I will join you

as soon as I am able" he said and entered the portal.


	13. We March to War

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .13. We March to War**

**(All three armies now meet for the first time... Enough said)**

Raiden flipped backwards once, then jumped back again as Molock's massive iron ball smashed into the ground were the

thunder god once stood, Raiden landed but was smacked in the back by Drahmin's steel club and landed hard on his face in

the rough, red dirt of the Netherrealm, "Hahahaha! Gaurdian of Earthrealm... your not so powerful now, are you?" Drahmin

teased as Raiden struggled to his feet, a drop of blood escaping his lips as he rose facing, the two savage Oni. "Filth

demons... I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Raiden shouted readying himself once again, his powers all but

diminished and his body aching, he still had the spirit to continue. Just as Moloch was about to throw his ball again, a portal

suddenly exploded open infront of the two Oni, startling them, and out of it... Lui Kang flew at an intense speed and kicked

Moloch square in the face, sending the Oni tumbling backwards and crashing into a rockface. Drahmin faced his ally and Raiden

ran up and kicked him in the side of the head and finished it off with an uppercut that knocked Drahmin to the ground,

smashing the rocks he landed on into dust.

...

Lui Kang turned and faced Raiden who had regained his balance and now stood straight, "Thank you, Lui Kang" the thunder

god said, placing a hand on Lui Kang's shoulder, "Raiden, Orin the dragon has already sent the others to Outworld, we go to

face Shinnok and Freddy Krueger and put an end to this nightmare" Lui Kang explained, Raiden nodded and they both faced

the still open portal that now changed it's destination to take both warriors to Outworld, "Then let this be the final battle"

Raiden said, and they both stepped through.

...

A giant, empty wasteland appeared to the eyes of Lui Kang and Raiden as they stepped out the other side of the portal, miles

of nothing, this was indeed Outword, but even still, it semmed more barren, lifeless... one would even say the realm was ill.

"Lui!" Johnny Cage said as he, Sonya, Lori and Will jogged over to meet the two, "Have you seen anyone yet?" Lui Kang

asked, refering to Shinnok or any of his allies, Sonya made a harsh laugh, not intended to sound funny, "They aren't shy about

it either" she added, Lui Kang looked confused, so he and Raiden marched to the head of their forces and looked over the

wastelands, in the distance, about a quater of a mile away, stood ten figures, ten dark figures, all pulsing with evil, Shinnok,

Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Freddy Krueger, Pinhead, The Wishmaster, Scorpion, Reptile and Baraka! "By the Elder

Gods..." Raiden said, then turned and faced his allies... with himself, Lui Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Jax, Kitanna, Sub Zero and

Ash (who was still wishing he'd brough his chainsaw), they were outnumbered, "Raiden Look!!" Jax shouted pointing to the

cliff face overlooking the battleground... on it stood more figures, Shinnok too looked at the new arrivals, "Ah, it seems Baraka

was right, Noob Saibot has gathered an army and has turned against me" Shinnok said to Freddy who was almost drooling

with antipipation to get to the fight. Noob and Smoke looked down at the fighters, "Blast, they have seen us!" Noob said,

hoping to go unoticed, "I supose we will have to fight aswell" Hannibal said, still holding his meat cleaver, Jason, Michael and

Leatherface also looked down on the battlefield, the three mutes looked over the fighters, as if deciding who they wanted to

battle. Kano and Chucky were also with them after being rescued from the cave, they did not like having to team up with Noob

and these other wierdos... but what else could they do. "They will both be battling eachother master, we may still yet prevail"

Smoke said, "Indeed so Smoke... very well, to war then" agreed Noob.

...

"Lori... you and Will must stay out of this fight... none of us have ever faced a threat like this before, and I will not risk your

safety" Lui Kang said, Lori looked at her master and was about to protest again when Will stepped forward, "I will make sure

of it Lui Kang" he said, Lori shot daggers at her former lover and slowly followed him out of the mesh of fighters and to a safe

place by a mountain.

...

In the very centre of the battlefield, Lui Kang and Raiden stood, and from either side of them, Noob Saibot and Smoke

approached from one side and Shinnok along with Freddy approached from the other, the six generals sized eachother up for

a moment when it was Lui Kang who broke the silence, "So... your the famous Freddy Krueger then" he said, the dream

demon raised his tattered hat, "That's me... so... hows that bitch Lori doing these days?" Freddy asked menacingly, Lui Kang

growled but didn't answer him. "Is this the world you want Shinnok?... a world filled with these Boogeymen, they will turn

against you, it is in their evil nature" Raiden said, Shinnok mearly chuckled in responce, "I would worry less about me thunder

god and more about your own pathetic rable... and you Noob... You to betray me? Why not stand by me now and maybe you

and your minions can still claim reward for your services" the fallen god said, Noob laughed loudly which caused all the

generals to focus on him, "Join you, my lord? No... It will be me who claims not only your thrown... but your's aswell lord

Raiden" the shadow said, another moment of silence, then Freddy spoke, "Ok, no one are friends here... now let's get

slashing!".

...

Rejoing their respected forces, each small army began to prepare themselves for battle. "Sonya" Johnny Cage said, she faced

him, "If we survive this... let's give us another shot" he added... Sonya was silent for a moment then said, "If we survive this...

the first thing IM doing is taking a holiday" she responded, Johnny laughed quietly to himself at her statement. Ash cracked his

knuckles and walked up to Sub Zero, "So Sub... can I get that cute Frost woman's phone number after this?" he asked, Sub

Zero faced him, "Phone number? What noncense do you speak now?" the Lin Kuei responded, Ash sighed, "Dont bother then".

Kitanna held Lui Kang's hand, Jax punched a few buttons on his cybernetic arms to power them up to maximim, everyone was

ready... then, almost in union... Raiden, Shinnok and Noob Saibot all shouted... **"FIIIIGHT!!!!".**


	14. The Sound of Thunder

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .14. The Sound of Thunder**

**(The War has begun as The Forces of Light battle The Deadly Alliance and the Noob/Smoke Clan)**

Sand blew across the wastelands of Outworld, and a small lizard like creature poped it's tiny head from a crack in the rocky ground. It had a close call last night with a hawk last night, but today it decided it would

be more careful, it was about to scurry up when he felt the ground begin to shake, he darted further into the crack as a giant foot stomped onto the entrance of his home, followed by many many more... an army.

Three massive, hating forces ran towards eachother with only the desctruction of the others in their minds. when the forces finally collided, it was as if a bomb had been set off, and the sounds of their

battle...such sounds that would send any novice fighter running and screaming in terror.

...

Through the masses of powerful fighters and killers, many pared off and now fought their own private war. Shang tsung pushed his way through the combatants until Lui Kang came into view, he charged towards

the White Lotus master, hoping to finally finish what he begun years ago, "Die Lui Kang!" the sorcorer screamed as he leapt into the air and fired a flamming skull attack towards his mortal enemy, lui kang

spun around and dodged the blast just in the nick of time, but on contact with the ground, it exploded, knocking a few fighters to the ground including lui kang. Shung Tsung flew towards the ground and

smashed his foot into the concrete were Lui Kang's head was a moment ago, Lui Kang quickly span into a sweep kick but Shang Tsung back flipped over the attack. the two got to their feet and amongst all the

carnage around them, they began to slowly circle eachother, "what do you get out of this Shang Tsung?" Lui Kang asked in a flat tone, "The joy in finally knowing, that after all you have done for

Earthrealm... in the end... it was all in vain" the evil sorcorer replied, and without another word, they ran at eachother and began their fight.

Johnny Cage was going to go after Quan Chi but before he even saw the necromancer, The Creeper swooped down from the sky and tackled him shatteringly hard across the ground and into a rockface. Johnny

spat out a mouthful of blood as The Creeper through him to the ground, the monster smiled and raised his leg, intent on crushing Johnny's skull, but Cage rolled to the side and kicked The Creeper hard in the

chest and then followed it up with an uppercut that sent the monster crashing into the rockface.

Sonya had run into Kano after Hannibal Lector took a few slices at her but was tackled away by Kitanna. Kano grabbed Sonya around the neck from behind and gave her a disgusting lick on the cheek, "Mmmm

you taste sweet baby" Kano said, but Sonya raised her leg high and smacked Kano in the face, he stumbled back and she followed up with an upward Biycicle Kick and smacked him back to the ground, she

landed on the ground but was hit in the chest by Kano's eye beam.

Kitanna jumped back, dodging slash after slash from Hannibal's cleaver, she wiped out her fans and blocked the last strike but Lector quickly raised his knee and hit her in the stomach, "AHH!!" Kitanna dropped to

her knees and Lector stood on her hand, "What will it be my dear? Above or below the wrist?" the cannibal asked, Kitanna rosponded by yanking her hand away and kicking Hannibal in the side of the head,

Lector spun around to face her when both he and Kitanna were struck by Wishmaster's fireball. The djinn smiled but Jax ran up and grabbed Wishmaster in a viscous choke hold, "GAHHAK!!" the demon spat out,

Jax spun Wishmaster around and flung him with force back into the crowd of fighters.

Michael Myers slammed Sub Zero against the rockface wall by his neck and easily lifted the Lin Quei off the ground, choking him, "GRAA!" Sub Zero's visoon began to blur, but he manged to raised both legs and

kick Michael in the chest, freeing himself, Sub Zero got to his feet and dodged Michael mighty punch and blasted a stream of ice at The Shape, the ice froze Michael to the wall, but when Sub Zero stopped

he could see Michael already starting to crack his icey prison, suddenly a strong hand gripped Sub Zero's shoulder and span him around, Noob Saibot punched his younger brother in the gut and axe handled

him into the ground, "Ahhhh!!" Sub Zero cried out as he hit the ground, "You left me to die in that temple brother... but you should have made sure you finished the job" Noob said, Sub Zero rolled back as

Michael freeded himself and began to battle Reptile close-by, "You are no brother of mine!" the cryomancer yelled and ran towards the shadow ninja.

Ash slammed the ground with his metal fist after Smoke dodged another one of his attacks, "Your quick pal, I'll give you that" Ash said, Smoke didn't respond, instead dropping to the ground with his arms folded

against his chest like a corpse and vanished in a puff of smoke, Ash quickly turned around as Smoke's fist collided with the back of his head, "AHH!!" Ash yelled, Smoke through more and more attacks and Ash

had a hard time blocking them, but he then got a hold on Smoke's wrist and elbowed the cyber ninja in the face, Smoke pulled away and was about to attack again when Shao Kahn's hammer flew from nowere

and smashed the ground between the two fighters, Smoke flipped back barley dodging the shattering blow, he then was grabbed by Pinhead's chains and pulled into the crowd to fight against the cenobite. Ash

rolled back and ran towards Shao Kahn, the emperor grabbed Ash's metal fist and through his own massive punch, Ash ducked but was kneed in the head, "God dam!" Ash said as he landed on his back, he then

smiled as he remembered his own magic, Ash chanted the super streangh spell as Shao Kahn's massive foot came towards his chest and Ash caught him and through the emperor with tremendous force into the

air!

Raiden, after a brief encounter with Scorpion and Jason, wiped some blood from his forehead and mouth as he ran towards Shinnok, who stood on the hill avoiding the massive battle. Finnally Shinnok noticed the

thunder god and he growled, "Not this time!!" Shinnok yelled, and fired a huge energy fist towards Raiden, who expertly jumped over the attack and landed infront of the fallen god, "Let's settle this!" Raiden

challenged.


	15. A Life is Lost

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .15. A Life is Lost**

**(The War continues, more battles, and one of them will now die.)**

Quan Chi made his way down the hill towards the battle when a small figure leaft from a pile of rocks and landed on the necromancers back, Chucky raised his knife and was about to stab Quan Chi in the skull

but using a quick teleport, Quan Chi dodged the strike and appeared behind Chucky, sneering at the killer doll, "Don't go and laugh at my size bald man... this world of yours... it does things to a guy" Chucky said

before throwing his knife at Quan Chi who just managed to dodge it before Chucky pulled out his small handgun and fired at Quan Chi hitting him in the shoulder, "AH!!" the necromancer cried, and fired a green

skull blast on his way to the ground which knocked Chucky off his feet and sent the gun tumbling down a ravine.

Scorpion fired a harpoon that hit Jason directly in the chest, but instead of yanking the hulk towards him which would have been impossible, Scorpion pulled and then launched himself towards Jason, kicking him

with both feet in the stomach and pulling his harppon free, Jason stumbled back and grabbed Scorpion's leg before he landed, with a grunt, Jason twirled Scorpion over his head and smashed him onto the

ground. Jason raised his war machette and brought it down hard, Scorpion quickly pulled out his own sword, blocking the strike with considerable strain, Jason pushed down, but suddenly weakened his grip as

Freddy jabbed the zombie hulk in the spin multiple times with his claws, "I hoped i'de get a chance to get back at you Jason!" Freddy yelled, Jason span around and took a swing at Freddy who dodged, Scorpion

jumped up but had to duck as he turned around and saw Leatherfac's chainsaw wizz towards his head, the spectre rolled backwards and blocked Leatherface's next swing with his sword, sending sparks

everywere.

Lori and Will stood a fare distance from the war, tears streamed from Lori's face as she knew her mentor and best friend was fighting for his life in that fog of heroes and horrors, "Will... I can't just wait here!" Lori

shouted, Will turned to her, "There's nothing we can do Lori, maybe you've had training, but it's not gonna be enough!" Will shouted back with concern and fear in his voice. Lori looked at him, "My life doesn't

matter... just so long as Shinnok doesn't get our home! And with that Lori started to run towards the battle, "Lori STOP!!" Will screamed. Lori was about ten feet from the battle when she spotted Lui Kang

fighting Shang Tsung, the two arch enemies matching eachother blow for blow... then Lori gasped as she saw Baraka running up to Lui Kang's back with a long blade exposed from his wrist! Lori ran towards

Baraka and just as the takartan was about to strike the unsuspecting Lui Kang, Lori jumped and kicked him in the back of the head! Baraka stumbled forward a few paces and span around with absolute fury in

his eyes, "Filthy human woman!" Baraka shouted and ran towards Lori who suddenly realised what she was doing and took off running away towards the rockface, Baraka close behind her. Lori ran until she

reached the rockface, were she jumped and kicked off the wall, backflipping over Baraka and landing gracefully on the ground as Baraka's long blades sliced into the rock wall like a knife through butter. Baraka

withdrew his blades and turned to face the short, blonde girl. Lori through a powerful roundhouse kick that Baraka easily blocked, she through a few more that were also unsuccessful, Baraka then backhanded

Lori across the face, his metal filled fist doing more damage than Lori expected, she went down hard. Baraka laughed as Lori held her face in pain, "Is there any better way to break Lui Kang's soul than the head

of his student?" the takartan grinned, exposing his thin jagged teeth. Just then Will leapt from the hill and landed on Baraka's back!! "WILL!!" Lori screamed as Baraka thrashed wildly, trying to get the boy off!

Lori stood up with a look of horror on her face, "RUUNN! Lori! RUUUUN!!" Will screamed as Baraka's blade flew free and he slashed in her direction, Lori backed off fast, then as the crazed takartan ran at her

swinging his blades causing Lori to run away... after a safe way she turned around and almost cired when she saw Baraka grab Will's shoulders and pull him off his back, then slamming Will down hard and

extending a blade! Lori ran towards them but it was too late, Will looked at her one last time before Baraka brought the blade down hard into Will's chest, spraying torrents of blood over the ground!

"NOOOOO!!!!" Lori screamed, just as Baraka fired an energy blast from his blade that struck a grieving Lori in the chest and sending her flying backwards, knocking her out, she lay still near a rockface, Baraka

intended to finish her, but the battle called him back... Lori was left alone... unconscious... sleeping...

...

Elsewere on the battlefield, Freddy jumped back, he had been brawling with Jason for quite a while and had quite an array of cuts and bruises, Jason even more so (Freddy has four blades). The dream demon

was about to attack Voorhees again when he suddenly stopped... he looked towards a random rockface... then an evil smile spread across his burnt face... and he suddenly vanished into thin air in mainiacal

laughter, leaving a confused Jason tilting his head.

...

Raiden and Shinnok were ontop of the large hill with all the other fighters down below. The two gods were locked in extreme combat, every punch thrown felt like a metior strike. Shinnok jumped back, dodging

Raiden's roundhouse kick and attacked with his own, Raiden blocked the attack and grabbbed Shinnok's arm, knned him in the gut and threw him to the ground hard. Shinnok spun on the groun and sweeped

Raiden's legs out, the thunder god landed on his face and Shinnok booted him while pushing himself away, as Shinnok got to his feet he fired more than ten god fists at the thuner god. "Blast!" Raiden cried and

began teleporting top dodge the attacks, after sucessfully avoiding most of them, Raiden was struck by the last three and flew back, shattering a boldier to gravel. Shinnok jumped and landed infront of Raiden,

not wasting anytime, the fallen god conjured up a giant slelleton hand that wrapped itself around Riaden's waist and crushed him with all it's streangh! "AHHHH!!!!" Raiden screamed as Shinnok laughed. Raiden

managed to get one arm through a crack inbetween the fingers of Shinnok's spell and fired a stream of lightning that hit Shinnok in the chest, "GAHH!!" the evil god cried as he flew back and lost the hold on his

spell, Raiden dropped to the ground, free, and ran towards Shinnok, eager to finish him and end this nightmare.

...

Lori adjusted her eyes to the darkness... this was wrong... she was in Outworld a second ago... now she... then Lori's heart skipped a beat. Pipes stretched from wall to wall, steam shooting through cracks or

lose fittings, drips fell from the cieling... she knew were she was... Freddy's Boiler Room!


	16. The Conduit

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .16. The Conduit**

**(Lui Kang must save Lori from Freddy's psychotic clutches.)**

Shinnok stumbled backwards and Raiden ran up, spun in the air and delivered a devistating final kick to the chest of the fallen god, "GAHH!!!" Shinnok cired out, and after a brutal battle, he was finally defeated!

Raiden approached the downed Shinnok and aimed his lightning enfused hands towards him, "Give me an excuse not to destroy you know and let the elder gods punish you for eternity Shinnok!" Raiden said...

Shinnok merly smiled in responce, "You can if you wish thunder god... but know this... I will take the secret of the Boogeymen with me" he replied. Raiden growled and reluctently lowered his hands to his sides,

"Reverse your magic and send these monsters back were they belong!" Raiden demanded, Shinnnok got to his feet in pain, "I cannot" he replied, Raiden was about to throw a punch when Shinnok added, "I

cannot because in order to keep them all here... I had to craete a conduit... a magnet that keeps both worlds combined, aslong as it exists, the worlds will remained combined" the evil god added, "Were is this

conduit?!" Raiden boomed, Shinnok straightened himself..."It is Freddy Krueger".

...

Jason stormed through the battle, furious that Freddy had fled from their fight, until he spotted Lui Kang... he had memories of this one... Jason raised his machette and began to walk towards the monk. Lui Kang

dodged Shang Tsung's attack and punched him hard in the face, following it up with a kick in the stomach, 'Ahhh!!!" the sorceror spat out as he fell back, "Give yourself up Shang Tsung and run while you can!" Lui

Kang shouted, Shang Tsung jumped to his feet, "HA! You only wish!" he yelled back and ran forward striking Lui Kang in the chest with his palm, "AHH!" Lui Kang fell to the ground on his back and looked up only

to see the massive blade of Jason's machette fly towards his head! Lui rolled out of the way just in time and rolled forward to avoid Jason's follow up strike. Time seemed to slow at that moment as Jason

prepared another slash and Shang Tsung charged up a flaming skull attack, Lui Kang could see past the battle, against a rockface... it was Lori! he head bled from an impact wound... and scars... not from the

rocks they were too clean cut... another one! they just appeared on her body without cause! "Oh no!... Freddy", Lui Kang thought aloud. When time caught up to him, Lui Kang darted foward avoiding Jason's

machette and Shang Tsung's attack collided with the zombie's chest... Jason stumbled back a bit, then glared at Shang Tsung and went after him, "Souless monster!" the sorceror spat and ran towards Jason in

turn. Lui Kang pushed his way through the continuing war and reached Lori's side, "LORI!!" Lui Kang cried, shaking her by her shoulders with no avail, "Lori wake up!!" he tried again... but nothing.

...

Lori was held tight against the hot metal wall of Freddy's Boiler room, steel pipes wound around her like snakes, holding her arms by her sides, she wasn't going to drag Freddy back into the real world this time.

Freddy licked his lips as her cut her again, across the chest, slicing her top open a little further, Lori let out another terrified whimper...every waking moment of her life since Crystal Lake she had feared this

happening again... and now it was. "You thought you were really smart, didn't you bitch?" Freddy snarled as he licked one of his blades clean of Lori's blood, Lori was dazed and didn't respond, either fear or loss

of blood was messing with her mind.

...

Lui Kang knelt down and placed his hands on either side of Lori's head, Lui Kang closed his eyes and focuseed his mind, remembering his early training as a young monk... mastery over body and mind. "Lori...

open your mind to me... met me in, let me help you" Lui Kang chanted. Freddy cackled louder as he slashed Lori again, but then he stopped... something was wrong... Lori's eyes flew open, "Lui Kang?... is that

you?" she asked. Lui Kang breathed out in releaf, "Yes Lori, I am here". Then Lui Kang started to feel tired, sleep began to claim him as he entered Lori's mind. He kept his hands were they where and feel into

sleep... "Lori... I'm coming." Freddy turned around as light started to stream through the cracks in the walls, "What the hell?" the dream demon growled. Suddenly the light began to take form, a human shape,

then out of it, Lui Kang stepped forth and dropped to his knees on the metal grate floor, he looked up and saw Freddy and a wounded Lori, "Lori!" Lui Kang called out as he jumped to his feet. Through her pain,

Lori managed a weak smile when she saw her master, Freddy grinned and slowly approached the White Lotus monk, "Soooo, your Lui Kang, right?" the demon asked, his rotten teeth exposed in a wicked smile,

Lui Kang approached Krueger with a look of pure hatred, "You will pay for everything you have done to Lori!" Lui Kang growled, Freddy laughed as the two began to circle eachother, "All of you in this world... You

all talk the same... Ha, like that shit Shinnok... did he really think I gave a shit about taking over the world?! Hahaha! I could care less about ruling it... all I want is to go back... So I can make it bleed!" Freddy

explained. Lui Kang stopped and pulled his fighter stance, "I will not let you!" he yelled, Freddy laughed loudly again, "Who do you think your talking to?! In this place... Im the ONLY god!" the dream demon yelled

back, Lui Kang held his stance, "Do not underestimate my abilities, I was trained for many years in the arts of the mind, you will find that I will be more than a match for your powers even in this place!" he replied,

Freddy sneered and flexed his clawed hand, the metal flick echoed throughout the boiler room, "Don't say I didn't warn you".


	17. The Final Nightmare

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .17. The Final Nightmare**

**(The final battle between Lui Kang and Freddy Krueger has begun)**

Raiden, along with Johnny Cage and Sonya ran towards were Lui Kang and Lori laid, Lori's head in Lui Kang's hands, the

monk in a meditating position with his eyes closed. "What's wrong with them?!" Johnny shouted to Shinnok who

approached the three with a bolt of lightning wrapped around his arms and waist like rope, "Hmmm, it would appear the

final battle is already taking place" Shinnok replied with a smile on his face, the massive war still raging behind them all.

...

Lui Kang flew backwards after Freddy punched him hard in the chest, Lui smashed into a large boiler, toppling it on it's

side, sizzling hot steam blasted onto the ground. "Grrr!..." Lui got to his feet a large slash marking his chest, Freddy

casually strolled along the grate floor chuckling, "I tried to warn you bitch" he said, the raised his clw to his face, "THIS is

god!", and with that Freddy vanished and appeared right behind Lui and took a slice, the monk barley managed to

dodge the attack and attempted to sweep Freddy's legs but the dream demon disappeared again, this time appearing

ontop of another boiler suspended on the cieling, Freddy clicked his fingers and the bottom exploded sendiong a tidal

wave of boiling water towards Lui Kang, the monk gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and raised his hands as the water

collapsed onto him!

...

Raiden and the others gasped as a large slash simply materialised on Lui Kang's chest, they could see by his face that he

was in pain, Johnny placed a hand on his friends shoulder but quickly pulled it back and yelped in pain... his skin was

scoulding hot! "Jesus!! What the hell!" Cage cried, Shinnok merely chuckled, "It seems this fight is soley between Freddy

Krueger and Lui Kang... we cannot interfere..." Raiden said, "But we cant just sit here and do nothing!" Sonya yelled,

Raiden lowered his head, "At the moment... it is all we can do... We just have to hope that Lui Kang's mind can combat

with Krueger"

...

Freddy's evil smile faded, he expected to hear Lui Kang's agonising screams when a ton of sizzling water landed on his

head, but instead the water stopped in mid air! Using the powers of his mind and training in meditation, Lui Kang then

lowered his arms and the water merely fizzled out of existence. Lui opened his eyes and looked up at Freddy standing

on the cieling boiler, staring daggers at him, "So... it seems the 'ninja master' has a few more tricks up his sleeve"

Krueger growled. Lui Kang wasted no time, he jumped with all his might, focusing all his willpower to go higher and in a

flash he spun around and kicked Freddy square in the face, "GAHH!!" the dream demon cried and smashed a hole in the

cieling as he crashed through floor after floor of the imaginary boiler room. After a few seconds Freddy still had not made

a counter attack, Lui Kang took the oppotunity to rescure Lori and attampt to wake them both up, but the second he

turned around, Freddy's arm stretched like rubber out of the hole in the cieling and wrapped around Lui Kangs throat!

"GACKK!!" the monk choked, Freddy's laughter echoed throught the whole room, Lui kicked and pulled but Freddy only

tightened his grip! Lui closed his eyes as his vision became blurry and focused his mind, as hard as it was as he felt his

energy sap away he continue to focus. Lui' eyes snapped open as he felt a surge on energy rush through him,

"This...is...only a dream!!" he cried, Lui gripped Freddy's arm and let out a mighty roar as he began to transform! Freddy

was yanked out of his hiding spot by Lui Kang as he slowly molded his bones and skin into the form of a large dragon!

"What the FUCK!!" Freddy yelled as he dangled in the grip of the huge beast, Lui opened his mouth and crunch on

Kruger when suddenly the boiler he stood on gave way and they both started to fall, they fell and hit the ground but

didn't stop, they kept falling through nothingness, Freddy vanished with a grin on his face, Lori was falling too, "LUI!" she

cried out and tried to push through the air towards him... she reached out for him and then.... darkness.

...

Lui Kang opned his eyes, the area had changed, they were no longer in the boiler room... instead he and Lori were lying

on the floor of a rickety old house. Lui was human again, his dragon form and vanished like Krueger who could know be

anywere. "Lori" Lui whispered as he shaked the girl, but she did not respond, Lui rolled her on her back and jumped back

in shock! Her face was gone! stripped away to reveal nothing but bone and dripping blood! "LORI!!" Lui Kang screamed

in horror, the dead Lori then evaportaed into a cloud of black smoke and disappeared, Freddy could be heared chuckling

throught the house, Lui's thoughts began drifting... is Lori dead?... Was it my fault?... Could I have saved her?... All this

thinking kept Lui's mind a drift... and gave Freddy the advantage.

...

Lori's eyes snapped open and she lent up screaming loudly, "Lori!!" Sonya cried our grasping the girl by the shoulders,

Lori stopped screaming and looked at the warriors surrounding her, her eyes filled with tears, "He...he's still in their" she

cried... "Lui Kang... he's all alone now".

...

Lui Kang was on his knees cursing himself for letting Lori die, cursing Shinnok and Freddy, but unkown to him, the closet

behind him began to slowly creak open, and Freddy slithered out in the form of a larger than normal snake with his face

and drool like venom dripping from his grinning mouth. Freddy dislodged his bottom jaw and opened his mouth a full foot,

then reared back to strike! Lui's eyes shot open and he lent forward in the blink of an eye as Freddy's razor fanged

mouth wizzed just above him! Lui quickly followed up by kicking snake Freddy in the gut, Freddy fell back, morphing back

into his classic form as he landed. Lui got up, fury and hatred poisoning his mind and keeping him from using the fullest of

his mental powers, Freddy got up smiling, "Awwww what's wrong freak? miss your blonde bitch?" he snarled, Lui Kang

lost it and ran at Freddy swinging, the dream demon easily dodged all of Lui Kangs attacks with super human reflexes

then slashedf Lui across the chest with his deadly claw.

Lui Kang stumbled back in pain, blood dripping from the wound, Freddy was not finished, he quickly ran up and kicked Lui

Kang hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards, Freddy quickly appeared behind him and kicked him in the spine!

Then appearing agaion as the monk flew forward and smacked him on the head sending Lui Kang crashing through the

floor and onto the dining room table, shattering it! Lui Kang spat out as mouthful of blood, and struggled to get up... but

his wounds and over Lori forced him to stay down.

...

Raiden, Johnny, Sonya and Lori all gathered around Lui Kang's meditating form, they couldn't touch him without getting

seriously burnt. A tear rolled down Lori's face as more and more wounds appeared on Lui Kang, his sleeping face twsited

with each new slash or brise, suddenly Lori got up and sdpan around to face Shinnok, "You brought them all here, didn't

you!?" she shouted, Shinnok barely referenced her exsistance, he merlely nodded slightly, "Send me into Lui Kang's

dream!" she added, he noticed her that time, so did everyone else as they all looked at her shocked, "Lori, maybe..."

Sonya started but Lori interupted, "It has to be me", she said "You can do it right?" she asked the fallen god, after a

moment Shinnok nodded again, saying he could, "Raiden placed a hand on Lori's shoulder, "Lui Kang indeed picked a

brave student" the thunder god said, then glared at Shinnok, "No tricks Shinnok... or your fate will be beyond words!"

Raiden threatened. Lori was engulfed in a golden flame, just as the Boogeymen were, and then vanished.


	18. War's End

**Mortal Kombat .vs. The Boogeymen**

**Chapter .18. War's End**

**(The finale of teh fighting and the conclusion of the story)**

Lui Kang flew up and smashed a hole in the rickety cieling of the dream Krueger house, "GAHHH!!!" he cried out as his scared body

impacted again on the second floor cieling before falling back down and landing on his face on the floor. Freddy laughed madly as Lui once

again struggled to his feet, he spat out a mouthful of blood and resumed his fighting stance, Freddy just smiled, baring his jagged and rotted

teeth, "You just dont know hen to quit, I better warn you bitch, things are gonna get a lot messier before Im finished with you" Lui Kang didn't

flinch, he just continued his firey stare at thye dream demon who he believed murdered his student, "I.... will kill you... Krueger!" the monk

managed to growl, droplets of blood dripping from his lips, Freddy made a quick flick of his claw and Lui flew backwards fast and smashed

hard against the wall, a huge crack indented the wall and blood oozed from it in a macarbe display of Freddy's power.

Lui Kang got up once again and pulled his pose, Freddy was starting to get bored of this and approached Lui Kang with his claw scrapping

against the wall causing more bloood to ooze from the house, Freddy got right up into Lui Kangs face and the two stared daggers at eachother,

"Now.... you die" Freddy said... no sarcasm or joking tone in his voice at all, mearly stated like a cold fact, Freddy then raised his claw and

was about to bring it down across Lui's face when an explosion of golden flames erupted beside the two, sending Freddy flying back and

crashing onto the remains of the dining room table. Lui Kang dropped to his knees as loss of blood took hold, he gazed up into the flames as

they slowly began to fade away... and in the centre of the remaining embers... stood Lori, although she began to flicker, as if she were being

pulled away by some unseen force, as if sensing this, Lori spoke quickly and clearly, "Lui! Im alive! You have to listen to me, Freddy is the

key to sending the Boogeymen away, use your powers to destroy him!!" and then she was gone!

...

Shinnok dropped to one knee and began to pant for breath as Lori suddenly reappaerd among the group. Raiden grabbed Shinnok by his collar

and lifted him hard to his feet, "What is the meaning of this!!" the thunder god yelled, Shinnok shoved Raiden hard and dropped to his own feet,

"Krueger's power is strong... as soon as the girl appeard he used everything he had to force her out of his domain..." Shinnok looked towards

Lori and sneered, "I haver done all I can do for you fools". The heroes all looked at Lui Kang sitting in his meditating position, "It's all up to

Lui Kang now..." Sonya said.

...

It took Lui Kang a few moments to gather what had just happened..."Lori..." he whispered... she was alive... she was alive and safe!. Lui

Kang's heart lifted from the sorrow it had occupied and he felt his streangh begin to return to him, along with his control over his own dream!

Freddy quickly jumped to his feet and growled, "Bitch!! Im gonna gut her slowly next time she sleeps!" he yelled angrily... Lui Kang got to his

feet and faced Freddy, "You will not get the chance!" the monk yelled back, Freddy raised his claw and ran towards Lui Kang who stood his

ground and shut his eyes... he thought of his time with Lori when she first became his student... he remembered the stories she told him about

Freddy, about his origins... he focused hard on those memories... on those stories... Freddy bagan to close in... his claw glinted in the dim

moonlight seeping through the cracks in the walls and windows...the demon laughed loudly as he brought the claw down onto Lui Kang

and......

...

Freddy's opened and he jumped back... "What!!" the yelled loudly, he was in his old boiler room! But he didn't want this, he didn't make this

happen! Freddy tried to change the dream, tried to take himself bacxk to Lui Kang to finish him off but... nothing happened... it wasn't

working! "What the fuck is happening!!" Krueger screamed, then he heard a noise... it sounded like people... allot of people, screaming and

shouting from outside the boiler room... "Krueger!! You sick bastard open this door!!" a male voice ringed out amonst the rest, then suddenly

Freddy realised what was happening... But is was to late to do anything about it as a molotov cocktail smashed through the window and struk

Freddy in the chest igniting him in a blaze!! "AHHHH!!!!!" Freddy screamed in agony as the flames engulfed him! More and more cocktails

smashed through the windows, setting the whole boiler room alight! "NOOO!!! YOU WONT GET RID OF ME!!!" Freddy screamed as the

fires flew down his throat, he let out one more mighty roar before he exploded in a blaze of red and gold!

...

Lui Kang opened his eyes and look around... the faces that greeted him were those of his freinds and allies, they looked at him as if they

hadn't seen him in years, "Lui.... you...you did it!" Johhny said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Around them, all the Boogeymen began

to slowly fade away, the Mortal Kombatants who didn't know of the situation looked confused as their opponents began to disappear until none

but Ash rermained, then he too began to disappear, "Oh Dam!... Well It's been fun, hey?" Ash said smiling,m Sub Zero faced Ash and

offered his hand to the deadite hunter, "Until we meet again Ash" the cryomance said, Ash smiled and shook Sub Zero's hand before he

completely faded away. At the same time, Shinnok began to skulk backwards and teleported away, along with his generals. Shao Kahn

however remained for a few moments, grinning to himself... Shinnok had failed... even with these new allies... this may show the rest of the

Outworld forces that the old days to him as ruler of all... may once again be required... then he too retreated. Noob Saibot, along with Smoke

and Kano also began to retreat, "We must go into hiding master... Shinnok will seek vengence against us" Smoke said, Noob lowered his head

as he and the others began to teleport away, "There is more than one way to de-thrown a god" the shadow said before they all vanished.

...

A couple of weeks had past and the misty mountain tops of the White Lotus temple came into view. Lori stood at a shine dedicated to Will...

her only love, who died to save her life, Lori felt some tears well up in her eyes, then felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Lui Kang

stood by her side. Everyone else had gone back to there lives, even Johnny Cage had left for Hollywood, Lui Kang stayed to continue training

with Lori. "He was a brave young man Lori... and you are indeed a brave woman" the monk said, Lori smiled and gazed into her masters

eyes, "Lui... thank you" she replied, the mists shrouded and overed the two as they began to move towards eachother.

...

Miles away, in a random village, a young girl and boy were holding a jump rope as their friend hopped over it. The boy had something on his

head, a weird hat he found that was just left on his door step, when he firstfound it weeks ago it was burnt and smoking, but for some reason

when he wore it... he felt... a starnge sensation of power... the kids continued their game until they heared a goofy laugh ring out behind them,

"Err... Hello?" the little girl called out.... Then a man dressed in baggy yellow, dolka pot pants, a big red wig, white make up and a red nose

walked from around the corner... he extended his hand which held a handful of balloons, "You wanna balloon kids?... They ALL float".


End file.
